How To Train Your Dragon: Scars
by Little NightFury17
Summary: What if Hiccup had never shown Berk the truth about dragons? What if he was chased off instead of leaving on his own? Can he survive in the wild with Toothless? Or will he go wild himself?
1. The Start

_Inspired from "The Boy Behind the Mask" written by IAmTheBrovahkiin on this very site. Go read that story. It's very good. Anyways, please leave a review! Oh! Before I forget! This story will have elements of both the book and the movies( ex. Dragoneses). It will have gore. So it is rated T. It's my first T rated story._

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Start  
**

* * *

The day couldn't of gone any worse. Hiccup vs. Astrid vs. a mad Gronckle. He hadn't wanted to win, dragon training wasn't a competition to him, and Hiccup had every intention of letting Astrid beat him. "I won't be able to kill the Monstrous Nightmare," Hiccup said to himself as he laid alone in his room," Thor knows I can't." But what was he supposed to do when a Gronckle comes flying at you!? Hiccup dealt with it the only way he knew how to and that was to scratch it under it's chin when it was a few inches away. He tried to make sure that nobody could see him; at least he didn't think anyone had. Hiccup stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? _Maybe I could show them the truth about dragons_ , Hiccup thought, _Ah...no, it's not as if they would listen._ He sat up in his bed. Inside it was quiet but outside in the dark a few people were still chatting about his "success" in the ring. When Fishlegs picked him up and sat him on his shoulders Hiccup saw his dad and he saw the proud and happy look on his face. "That's my boy!" Stoick cheered. That's all Hiccup had ever wanted to hear from his dad but now...it didn't feel right. Stoick doesn't know. And he should never know. _I need to get away from the village for the night_ , Hiccup decided. He got up from his bed, snuck out of his house, and traveled by shadow until he was of the village. Hiccup slipped into the forest hoping that he hadn't been seen.

 ** _O_**

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out as he entered the Cove," Where are you bud?" He scanned the area for his dragon. It was just after dusk so he still had enough light to see the Night Fury.

 _ **'Where have you been?'**_ Toothless exclaimed in his own dragony tongue.

Hiccup glanced to his left just as a huge shadow tackled him to the ground. **_'You usually come a lot earlier.'_**

"Yea sorry bud," Hiccup chuckled as his dragon licked him," My dad came back yesterday so it was harder to slip away."

Toothless backed off his friend, _ **' Your dad is the big one with the red beard, right?'**_

"Yea, why?' Hiccup patted Toothless.

 ** _'No reason,'_** Toothless sniffed his rider for any signs of fish,' ** _I just remember seeing him during the night you shot me down. So why are you here? You're not wearing your flight suit so I'm guessing that we're not gonna go flying.'_**

"I just need be away from the village," Hiccup admitted. Toothless eyed Hiccup with his puppy eyes, hoping it would make him explain why. "I just need to bud," Hiccup sighed, " And I really don't want to go back."

 _ **'Why?'**_ Toothless cocked his head to the right in question.

"Oooohh, uh...no reason," Hiccup stuttered.

 _ **'Hiccup,'**_ Toothless grunted.

Hiccup sighed as he sat up," Before my dad left he put me into dragon training. I ended up using the things I learned from you in the ring, things like Dragon Nip and Eels, and because of that I'm the one that gets the " _glorious honor"_ of killing a Monstrous Nightmare in the final exam."

Toothless's eyes widened in shock and he keeled down in horror, ' ** _That's horrible! You can't kill that dragon! It's not right!'_**

"It doesn't _feel_ right," Hiccup reached up and patted Toothless on the head. He sighed dejectedly and seemed to be deep in thought.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid was only a few feet away. Having spotted him darting out of the village, she followed him quietly and was now crouched behind a large boulder. Hiccup was so wrapped up in his thoughts it was easy to get closer and overhear him. _Who in the world is he talking to?_ Astrid wondered. She slowly peeked around the corner; then immediately ducked behind the boulder again. _A dragon! I-I can't believe this!_ Astrid's thoughts ran rampant in her head. She breathed in and out, trying to calm down. _What dragon is that? Wait...is that...that's a Night Fury! That's what he said he shot down! What in the world is Hiccup doing with a Night Fury?_ Astrid calmed her thoughts so she could listen to what Hiccup was saying.

"I-It's just not fair," she heard Hiccup complain," I mean I know that I'm the chief's son and all but I shouldn't have to kill dragons. You guys are nothing like we first thought." Astrid heard the Night Fury purr and nuzzle Hicup's shoulder. "Thank you Toothless," Hiccup sighed," At least someone understands.

 _What in the-does he think that the dragon can talk? I've got to do something. I've gotta tell Stoick!_ Astrid began to slowly move from her spot. _SNAP!_ A twig broke under Astrid's boot and she froze.

Hiccup and Toothless spun around. "Who's there?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid held her breath. What could she do? She couldn't reveal herself. She had to tell Stoick. So, she stood there, doing her best to not make the slightest sound.

When he didn't receive an answer, Hiccup turned around and climbed onto Toothless," We need to get out of here."

 _ **'What about your flight suit?'**_ Toothless grunted, ** _'What if you fall off?'_**

"It doesn't matter Toothless," Hiccup said," We need to go, we're not alone here." One click of the stirrup and the two shot up into the clouds.

Astrid watched them fly away. She still couldn't believe what just happened in front of her. She felt a sting of betrayal. But why? It was _Hiccup_! The runt heir of Berk. A screw-up. She knew that he didn't have the strength to kill a dragon but never thought that he'd "befriend" one. And of any dragon, it had to be a Night Fury! With a sprint Astrid climbed out of the Cove and ran through the forest. She exploded into the village, careful not to run smack into anyone.

"Aye there ye are Astrid," Gobber the Belch walking out of the Forge" I've been wonderin' where ye were."

"Gobber," Astrid huffed," Where's the Chief?"

"He's up at the Great Hall," Gobber pointed towards the massive stairs," What has ye in such a rush?"

"It's...It's hard to explain," Astrid started running towards the Great Hall," But it's about Hiccup and...a Night Fury." She turned and bolted up the stone stairs.

 _ **O**_

Stoick the Vast sat among his fellow Viking men, chatting about the dragon raids and what should be done about them. They were interrupted when the massive doors flung open; bringing in the cold weather. "Astrid?" Stoick exclaimed and quickly stood up," What is it lass?"

"You probably won't believe me, sir," Astrid began," but it's about Hiccup and a dragon."

Stoick's eyes widened in fear," Is he hurt?"

"No, he's...friends with it!" Astrid spat, trying to catch her breath.

"Friends?" Spitelout walked up and stood next to his Chief," Little lass I think you've been practicing a wee bit to much."

"No I'm serious!" Astrid yelled," But it's not just any dragon! It's a Night Fury!"

"Night Fury..." Stoick's blood ran cold.

"A Night Fury!?"

"Where?"

"Get down!"

Stoick turned towards his men,"Everybody calm down!" He thundered then turned back to Astrid and grabbed her shoulders," Are ya sure it was a-a Night Fury?"

"I wouldn't be this freaked," Astrid admitted," I don't know how he can be so calm around it."

Stoick took in this information. If Hiccup really had befriended a dragon, then he was basically betraying his whole village. It tore Stoick's heart but he didn't dare show it. "Gather the men!"Stoick barked," Tonight, we hunt them down! But don't hurt my son in anyway!"

 ** _O_**

Hiccup and Toothless circled around in the clouds. **'Who do you think that was?'**

"I dunno," Hiccup glanced around the forest below him," Do you think...that they...might of..."

 **'I wouldn't put it past them.'** Toothless grunted silently. **  
**

"Oh man..."Hiccup felt a stinging pain inside him. He knew that whoever saw him with Toothless would go right to his dad. "They've probably started a search party for us."

 **'Then let's leave.'** Toothless suggested.

"What?" the thought of leaving never came to Hiccup. Berk was the only place he knew as home, even if he wasn't accepted. He gave it a thought, and the more and more he pondered on the idea the better the it seemed," That might be a good idea Toothless. Take me where ever the wind steers you."


	2. The Heartbreak

_I did not expect people such wonderful reviews for chapter one! It may of been only four reviews in total... **but all in one day**!? None of my other stories got that many so fast! And my two most popular stories (in terms of review number) are "From the Eyes of a Night Fury" and "Httyd: The Noble's Secret". Since people expect this story to be super good then I need to work super hard to make that true! I love all of you. You guys are awesome people. Have a blessed day and please leave another review! ^^ Oh! I almost forgot! My OC character Luna will appear in the story, but not until it's the very end._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Heartbreak**

* * *

Nights on Berk are usually not so quiet. Most nights are filled with fire. But this night was filled with a different kind of fire; an angry fire. The men and women of Berk stalked through the forest; their torches lighting the way. They all had one thought in mind: _find the Night Fury!_ Granted that none of them even knew what a Night Fury looks like, they did know that it was black as night. Hence the _n_ _ight_ in Night Fury. The vikings took careful steps, praying that they wouldn't startle the beast. Amongst the uneasiness in the air and the thrill of the hunt for the most dangerous dragon around was shock. They believed that the unholy offspring was here on Berk, but they had trouble believing that Hiccup had betrayed the tribe and became friends with it. _Insanity!_ one viking man thought as he glanced into the dark woods, _how could a pipsqueak like him even get near the devil?_

Every viking was on the prowl for the pair, but none more so than Stoick. He wanted to see his son _without_ the dragon. To laugh and say that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. But the large man did have to admit; ever since Hiccup had claimed to have "shot down a Night Fury" the dragon raids have been happening less and less. Maybe what Astrid had said was true? Stoick pushed it all a side. He'd rather wait to see if it was true before he made up his mind.

"Here sir," Astrid pointed down into the Cove," This is where I found them together."

Stoick walked up to the edge; he examined the area for anything that could help. He did see evidence that a dragon was here. Burnt grass and scratches along the rocky walls that could only be left by a dragon appeared in the light of his torch. "Do you know which way they flew off?" Stoick turned back to the young viking.

"No...sorry," Astrid shook her head," They flew straight up into the clouds."

Stoick pondered on what to do next. He knew that Hiccup wouldn't just leave. He wold most likely be hiding out somewhere. "Search the area," he ordered," And remember; immobilize the Night Fury _first_ then take Hiccup."

 ** _O_**

Hiccup and Toothless flew in the starless night sky. He felt the irony. No stars in the sky, no place to call home. Hiccup felt the sting of sadness swell up in him. He forced the tears to back off and focused on something else. He was leaving. He was going to see and go to places that no viking could ever go to without a dragon. Hiccup opened his mouth to ask Toothless a question when a flicker of light caught his eye. He looked down at the forest below and saw two viking men with angry faces.

"Where do ya think they'd go?" one of them asked the other.

"They'd probably went to the mountains," the other responded," but they might still be here in the forest."

 _Yea...they're looking for us_ , Hiccup thought. "Alright bud," he whispered to Toothless," It's time to get out of here." But before they could do anything a Boa Sling flung through the air and smacked them out of the sky. The sling wrapped around them as they fell. Hiccup and Toothless crashed against the trees before hitting the ground with a solid and loud thump. Hiccup managed to slip his right arm free," Toothless are you okay?"

 _ **'Yea,'**_ Toothless groaned, _ **' Still here.'**_ Toothless moved his tail into view and was glad to still see that he still had the one tail fin. Hiccup fished for his dagur while Toothless tried to break the rope by force.

"They're down!"

"Grab them before they get away!"

Hiccup panicked as he reached for his dagur. Suddenly he heard the whistle of Toothless's charge. "Toothless no!" Hiccup begged," Don't blast them!"

 _ **'But they're gonna catch us!'**_ Toothless chocked back the charge, _ **'What if they kill me?'**_

Hiccup watched as the two men grew closer and closer," J-Just knock 'em out. Don't kill them."

Toothless fired two shots and the men flew through the air before smacking the ground. They didn't get back up but groaned in pained from the powerful blast. The Night Fury snapped free from the sling. The two ran off the into the forest.

 _ **'Why are we not flying away?'**_ Toothless asked.

"They're expecting us to fly," Hiccup explained as his dragon weaved in between the trees," We need to find another way off the island."

Toothless suddenly skidded to a stop. At least ten vikings were closing in on them from the front. **_'We may not have another way off Hiccup!'_** Toothless eyed the men; waiting for Hiccup to make a decision. The dragon heard the click of the stirrup and shot straight into the air. His large, bat-like wings pumped hard as he climbed higher and higher; he tried to reach the clouds as fast as he could.

"Fire!"

Hiccup and Toothless glanced down just as a massive boulder, launched form a catapult, spun through the air and exploded against Toothless' side. "Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as they plummeted out of the sky and hit the ground once again. Hiccup flew from the saddle and smacked the ground before rolling a few feet.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** Toothless forced himself up and ran over to his friend, _ **'Are you okay?'**_

"I think so," he responded as he slowly stood to his feet.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup froze as he watched his father emerge from the forest; an axe in one hand and a shield in the other. He heard Toothless quietly growl. Hiccup has felt intimidated by his dad before, but this time he could feel his heart beat wildly. He watched Stoick walk closer and closer. Hiccup frantically tried to think of a means of escape-without his dad getting hurt.

Stoick too a few more steps then stopped. He eyed the dragon that stood next to his son. On one side he was in aww. He was willing to admit that the beast looked powerful; despite it's small size. But on the other, it was still a dragon. Stoick looked towards his son; he dropped his axe. "Hiccup," he said in one breath,"Why?"

Hiccup was surprised. His father was actually letting him explain. "I-I know this looks bad," he began, "but you have to believe me when I say that they're not dangerous."

"Not dangerous?" Stoick did his best to keep his voice from rising, "They'e killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them," Hiccup gestured to Toothless," Look, I may not know why they raid our village but I do know that they're not what we think they are. They defend themselves that's all."

"If that's true," Stoick kept his eye on the Night Fury, "then where's your proof?"

"P-Proof!?" Hiccup couldn't believe what he just heard, "Toothless is the proof! If dragons really were the way we thought they were then I'd be dead. He would of killed me when I set him free! What other _proof_ do you need?"

Stoick took that into consideration," Hiccup, we've been at war with these beast for three hundred years. We're not going to suddenly act like friends just because you say that they're good."

That cut deep. Hiccup forced away the tears that wanted to come," It's because I'm runt right? Because I'm not the son you wanted!"

" I didn't mean it like that," Stoick tried to explain.

"Well that's how I heard it!" Hiccup tried to push his growing anger down. Suddenly voices slithered out of the trees. The other men were getting close.

"Hiccup please," Stoick pleaded," I can't lose you too. It's either the dragon...or your father."

Hiccup felt his heart sink. Did his father really just made him choose? He took a moment to think then looked at Toothless; who in turn looked at him. "I-I'm sorry dad," Hiccup almost whispered," But Toothless is the only friend I've ever had. I can't let you kill him."

Stoick felt as if is heart had been broken in two. Hiccup had chosen the dragon over him. "Then your not a viking...your not my son." The moment was shattered when the screams of viking men and women exploded from the forest. The people of Berk were closing in on all sides. "Well...I'm sorry Hiccup," Stoick grabbed his axe and ran at the Night Fury. The dragon roared and lunged at him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup tried to stop his dragon but was to late. The two smacked into each other. Stoick's axe flew through the air. Toothless pinned the viking to the ground; green gas slithered out his mouth as he prepared a shot.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup pleaded. He reached out for his dragon. The crowd of anger vikings grew both in size and in distance. "TOOTHLESS NO!"

Toothless chocked back his shot and glanced at Hiccup, ** _'I-I though he was going to hurt you.'_** As Toothless continued looking at Hiccup a Boa Sling hit the dragon's head then fell to the ground. Toothless jumped off Stoick and ran over to Hiccup. **_'Hiccup...I'm sorry.'_**

Hiccup watched as his father stagger back up," And I'm sorry too dad..." He jumped onto Toothless' back. Toothless immediately launched into the air and managed to disappear into the night.


	3. The Scar

_I'm glad that your enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Scar**

* * *

The sun sat low in the morning sky. Nighttime shadows still lingered around; waiting to be chased away by the day. The ocean water laid still; slowly pushing anything that bobbed at the surface. It guided an old boat eastward. The boat held many wondrous things: pearls, foreign books with unknown languages, and other shiny things. The boat's only crew member, Trader Johann, stepped out of his cabin yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Ah, what a wonderful night of sleep that was," he yawned," Berk did trade some valuable things to me yesterday. Best I start seeing how much they're worth." At the mention of Berk Johann's mind traveled back to last night's event. He was understandable shocked when he heard about Hiccup and the Night Fury. When the vikings went out on the hunt he stayed behind. Johann wasn't a viking himself and was determined to stay neutral in this viking vs dragon war; though personally he liked the beasts. But he'd rather not let the people of Berk know that. If they did, then there goes a good place of trade! "I do hope they settle the situation soon," Johann said to himself.

Trader Johann went around inspecting each new item he had gotten the day before. He was taste testing a basket of fresh food when a bang from under the deck startled him. Not knowing what it was he snatched a sword that he had gotten from Silent Sven and crept over to the hatch that lead downward. Another bang happened closer to the hatch.

"Sorry," Johann heard below him.

Having recognized the voice he lowered his sword. "Master Hiccup?" Trader Johann dropped the sword and opened the hatch. Almost immediately a giant shadow exploded from the hatch and shot up into the air.

"Thanks Johann!" Hiccup Haddock called out to his old acquaintance.

Trader Johann stumbled backwards into a pile of his treasures, "M-Master Hiccup!?" He watched as the boy and the dragon flew off into the clouds.

 _ **O**_

"Do you think we gave him a good startle?" Hiccup asked Toothless after they were far from Trader Johann's ship.

 _ **'It think we really woke him up,'**_ Toothless chuckled, ** _'Though he should get rid of some of those things. I couldn't find a comfortable spot to sleep last night.'_**

"Well that's Trader Johann for ya," Hiccup yawned,"Teller of insanely long stories and lover of foreign things...to trade."

The two flew in silence for a while; when they were fully awake they landed on a beach of a nearby small island for rest and food. "So, what do think?" Hiccup asked," Fish or boar?"

 _ **'Hiccup, are you not even gonna talk about it?'**_ Toothless asked after stretching his legs and wings.

"About what?" Hiccup knew what Toothless meant; he just didn't want to think about it. Let alone talk about it. He slumped down into the sand," I just-".

 _ **'I know you don't,'** _ Toothless sat next to him, **_'But talking about it better than keeping it in.'_**

Hiccup sighed," I knew that I didn't fit in. I knew that I wasn't the normal viking. I knew that the other teens didn't accept me. I knew my father didn't either. But I didn't know that he'd disown me so quickly." Hiccup wiped away the tears.

Toothless wrapped his left wing around Hiccup; pulling him closer, ** _' I accept you.'_**

Hiccup laughed," I know that bud." He stood up and wiped off the sand from his butt," Now let's go find something to eat. Like I said; fish of boar?"

Toothless stood up, _ **' Well dragons usually just eat fish. But we'll eat a boar if we're to lazy to go to a river or anything. So...how about a boar?'**_

"You'll have to kill okay?" Hiccup patted his friend's head.

 _ **'Hopefully it doesn't try to kill you,'**_ Toothless joked.

 _ **O**_

Hiccup and Toothless walked through the small forest; scanning ever which way for any sighs of a boar. "Hm...maybe we should split up," Hiccup proposed," To cover more ground."

 _ **'This island is small,'**_ Toothless reminded his friend, _ **' We should be able to find some together.'**_

"Yea but this place seems to be rather uninhabited," Hiccup glanced around the empty woods," If there is anything on here then it's probably hanging around some water source."

 ** _'Mmmm...fine,'_** Toothless agreed reluctantly, _**'But you don't have a weapon. What are you gonna do if you find one?.'**_

"I'll...think about that when I do find one," Hiccup said.

 _ **'Oh gods...,'** _ Toothless rolled his eyes as he walked away, **_'_** ** _Don't get killed!'_**

"Don't jinx it!" Hiccup called out.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup walked amongst the trees. He was amazed at how tall they were; their branches and leafs clung together so tightly that Hiccup could barely see the sky. He continued scanning the area for a boar, but the island was strangely quiet. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly Hiccup found himself at a river bank. Off to his side he heard grunts that could only come from a boar. Hiccup looked and spotted two boars headbutting each other near the edge of the river. _Boy do those two remind of Ruffnut and Tuffnut,_ Hiccup though. He figured that the two would distract themselves long enough for him to go get Toothless. Trying not to startle the wild boars Hiccup turned and carefully went back the way he came.

While searched for his dragon Hiccup spotted a cave. The cave was dark but still had light leaking in. "Well hey," Hiccup walked into the cave; a dead boar laid stinking on the ground," Looks likes this guy died of an injury." He figured that the animal hadn't been dead for long since it wasn't decomposing. Keeping himself from gagging at the stench Hiccup grabbed it by it's back legs and started dragging it out of the cave. He paused when he felt a large presence behind him. It growled and snorted hot air. When Hiccup turned around he almost fell backwards. An angry Monstrous Nightmare stood eyeing him. "Oh uh...," Hiccup backed up," I-Is this yours? Uh...sorry I...didn't know." As Hiccup continued to back away he heard high pitched barks and little roars come from the cave; then four baby Monstrous Nightmares trotted out of the cave and flew over to the dead boar. "Oh I see," Hiccup looked at the baby dragons," Don't let me uh...disturb your breakfast and...uh...". When He was a few feet from the dragon he turned and ran into the forest. Hiccup heard the Monstrous Nightmare roar; he looked back and saw it chase after him.

 ** _O_**

Toothless dragged two dead boars through the woods. **_'I hope this will do enough for the both of us for a while,'_** the dragon thought. He stopped to rest and to think. Toothless felt guilty. Because of him Hiccup was chased from his home. No other humans to call family. Toothless hoped that somehow this whole would straighten itself out.

"Ahhhhh!"

 ** _'Hiccup!?'_ ** Toothless perked his ears up when he heard a dragon roar after the scream. Forgetting the boars he turned and ran as fast as he could towards the scream.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup weaved between the trees, dodging the blasts of the dragon that chased him. He glanced back and saw that the Monstrous Nightmare was getting closer and closer. The dragon blasted through the trees and threw it's weight onto Hiccup; pinning him. One of the dragon's claw raked across Hiccup's left eye; blood poured from the wound. The dragon stared down at him; growling. It opened it's elongated jaws, fire flicked at the back of it's throat. Hiccup closed his eyes, waiting for the hit.

Suddenly Toothless exploded from the nearby trees. He rammed into the larger dragon; knocking it off of Hiccup. He jumped up, covering his injured eye with his sleeve as he watched the two dragons fight. Loud roars filled the air as the two dragons rolled around on the ground. Toothless bit and scratched the Monstrous Nightmare's back. It roared in pain and snapped it's jaws. The Monstrous Nightmare fell back and pinned the Night Fury. Toothless quickly kicked the dragon off it and sent it flying a few feet away. The Monstrous Nightmare jumped back up and roared at the black dragon.

Toothless growled. Suddenly he felt a strange power grow inside him. Parts of his body glowed blue and then he roared with all his might at the angry dragon; the ground shook when he did. The anger fled from the Monstrous Nightmare and it lowered it's head. Toothless roared again and the dragon turned and flew off.

 _What was that?_ Hiccup thought.

The strange feeling subsided and Toothless ran over to Hiccup, **_'_** ** _Your hurt!'_**

"It's not that bad," Hiccup lied," Let's just-"

 ** _'Go to a village and get help.'_ ** Toothless finished.

"What? We can't," Hiccup removed his arm from his eye; fresh blood was stained on his sleeve.

 ** _'We're going now!'_ ** Toothless demanded, **_'I'll take you to one then hide where no one will find me.'_**

Before Hiccup could protest against it Toothless knocked him off his feet and onto the saddle. "Alright," Hiccup felt that going to a village would be a bad idea.


	4. The Regret

_Please leave a review! This chapter may end up being shorter then the others. If it does then I apologize early on._

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Regret**

* * *

It's been two days since Hiccup ran away on a Night Fury. The shock and anger still lingered fresh around Berk. People wanted answers. Why did Hiccup befriend the most deadliest dragon ever known? Why did he choose _it_ over his own chief-his own dad!? The Berkians were determined to find out why their heir would betray them so willingly but after many searches they were ready to find out if their beds were still comfortable.

Nighttime; and an angry storm rocked Berk without mercy. Two boats slammed against the docks. The people on board held on to what they can. Once the waters settled down enough the men climbed out and sauntered into town. The first to great them back was Stoick. He stood there with pain in his eyes. The events three nights ago were still in his mind. "Any sigh of them?" he asked over the roaring wind.

"Nothing," one viking responded," Just like the other times."

"Well get back out there and look HARDER!" Stoick bellowed, "My son must be found."

The tired men groaned. "We've searched for them at least ten times today," another viking complained, "It's night, we're exhausted, and it's storming like mad!"

"I don't care!" Stoick exclaimed," We have to find him!"

" _You_ have to find him," one viking threw his helmet to the ground," Your the only one who wants that pathetic boy back!"

"Say that again," Stoick growled pointing his axe at the man," I dare ya."

The viking shook his head," Whatever. I'm going to bed."

The other tired vikings turned and left for their homes; leaving their Chief alone in the rain. Stoick watched them walk away. He clutched his axe then threw it to the ground in rage. The weapon bounced a few feet.

 ** _O_**

Stoick stalked back to house. Once he was in he slammed the door; it bounced back open. The heavy rain leaked a few inches inside. The Chief dropped his helmet on the floor and fell into his large chair. He leaned over a table that was littered with drawings of the Night Fury. After his son had left, Stoick found these drawing hidden away in Hiccup's little area at the blacksmith shop. Stoick stared down at the drawings in anger. The drawings made the dragon look innocent and cute but Stoick wanted nothing more than to see it dead.

 _"Toothless is the only friend I've ever had."_

Is that true? Was that dragon his _only_ friend? Stoick knew that his son wasn't like other vikings; that he wasn't tough or strong or capable of fighting. _Did he really feel that much of an outcast?_ Stoick thought, _Why didn't he never come to me?...Was...Was I a terrible father to him?_

 _"It's because I'm runt? Because I'm not the son you wanted!"_

Stoick closed his eyes and rubbed his forhead; a headache was creeping up on him. He opened his eyes, taking a second look at the Night Fury drawings. _A Friend?_ That's what this dragon is to Hiccup. It was a friend that accepted him for who he was. _And...I didn't,_ Stoick turned away from the drawings. He felt like a failure. He had chased his own son away. His son...who just wanted to be accepted for who he was. Stoick felt the sting of hot tears build up; and for the first time in his life...he let them fall.


	5. The Storm

_Please leave a review! As of now this story is my most popular one in terms of reviews and followers. In terms of being favorited it's my second most popular. I'm so glad that you guys are liiking it! Sorry that it's been a while. I'm a senior in high school and it's the end of the year and..yea..._

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Storm**

* * *

Toothless flew fast through the air. Hiccup held his eye; the pain was beginning to dying down and the bleeding had stopped a while ago. A distant thunder caught his attention. Hiccup glanced back to see a massive thunderstorm rolling its way across the sky. "Looks like that storm is heading right for Berk," Hiccup guessed," And it looks pretty bad too."

 ** _'I'm not fond of thunder or lightning_ ,'** Toothless admitted, **_'How's the eye?'_**

"Doing better," Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Are you sure that we need to go to a village?"

 ** _'Yes!'_** Toothless almost shouted, ' _ **That dragon hit you pretty hard. It could get infected and you could die. I don't want that.'**_

"Well, we can't go to the Berserkers, the Outcasts, or the Meadheads," Hiccup thought out loud," They're gonna know that something is up if I randomly show up without a boat."

 ** _'It doesn't have to be a viking village,'_ ** Toothless asked.

"Wait...are you suggesting that we leave the Archipelago?" the thought never crossed Hiccup's mind.

 ** _'I don't know how big it really is,_** ' Toothless explained, **_'but there might be a non-viking village somewhere.'_**

"I dunno," The thought of leaving the entire Archipelago made Hiccup feel uneasy. He was fine with leaving Berk, but this...he unsure about it. He leaned over and looked at his reflection on the waters surface. The wound seemed to be healing on its own. Hiccup sighed," First off, how will you know when we're out of the Archipelago? And secondly, even if we do leave...who's to say that they're not vikings too?"

 ** _'We'll just have to pray that they're not,'_** Toothless took a deep breath, **' And...I...just know.'**

"How?"

 _ **'I...just do...'**_

"Well, when we do find a village let's wait 'til nightfall," Hiccup said as he gazed back at the distant angry storm.

 ** _O_**

It was nightfall. Hiccup and Toothless had left the boundaries of the Archipelago hours ago but didn't find a new village-or any human civilization! They had been flying for two days now and it seemed as if that storm that was heading for Berk was now following them. Low thunder rumbled almost directly above them. Toothless started at the blackening sky; a small hint of fear rising up. Lightning made him feel uneasy. Why? He knew why. _Her...should...should I tell Hiccup about Her?_ Toothless debated on the thought. He settled on not saying anything. It wasn't important. What was important was that he wanted to get as far from this storm as he could.

 _ **'Hiccup...'**_ Toothless turned towards his human friend but kept his eyes on the storm, _ **' Uh...find any food?'**_

Hiccup, who was sitting on the ground and facing away from Toothless, checked over the few fruit that he had. Angrily, he chucked an apple and it landed yards away. "All this rotten," He sighed," What kind of non inhabitable island has rotten food!?"

Toothless walked up to him; forgetting about the storm, _ **' Dunno...drought?'**_

"Lets just go," Hiccup stood up and stretched before climbing onto his dragon," Lets far from this storm."

 _ **'I second that motion,'**_ Toothless took no time and shot straight up. He did a mid-air flip just before he touched the grey clouds and flew as fast as he could.

"Why are you so scared of storms Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

 _ **'Uh...I just am.'**_

"But...there's always a reason." Hiccup couldn't understand why a dragon like Toothless would be scared of a little thunder and lightning. Then again...Thor was the God of it. "Nevermind," Hiccup decided that it wasn't important.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup and Toothless were still flying when the storm had caught up to them. It let loose on them; as if it had some grudge against the two that it wanted to be settled. "Ugh...I can't see a thing!" Hiccup screamed over the roaring wind as he shielded his eyes, "Can you!?"

 _ **'Barely!'** _ The black dragon couldn't tell what was sky and what was ocean. A low grumble traveled up his throat and he let it. A high pitched, purple light raced quickly from them.

"Whoa whoa...what was that?" Hiccup stared at his dragon.

 _ **'It's Echolocation.'**_ Toothless explained.

"Echo-what!?"

 ** _'Echoloc-'_** Toothless was cut off when a sudden lightning strike zapped his fake tail fin. They plunged into the raging ocean; Hiccup swam up to the surface. "Toothless!?" He scanned every which way. But there was no sign of his dragon. Hiccup took a big breath and dove back underwater, his visibility was limited.

 _ **'Hicc...up!'**_

Hiccup turned to his left and saw Toothless struggling to swim. All of his limbs-both wings and legs-were flapping wildly. Hiccup swam over to his friend. He grabbed Toothless' saddle and pulled as hard as he could. Suddenly he started to feel light headed, Hiccup needed air. But he has to save Toothless. Without this second tail fin he couldn't fly or swim. They both managed to breach the surface. Hiccup coughed and gagged. The salty water stung in his wound. He held onto the strapped around Toothless' throat. His feet kicked furiously and he used all of his arm strength to keep Toothless' head above water.

 _ **'Hiccup,'**_ Toothless coughed, _ **'the lightning...it zapped my connection rod! I-I can't fly!**_ ' The dragon's front paws slapped the water and his hind legs kicked.

Hiccup's heart pounded hard. His breathing danced between coughing and sucking in as much air as he could. _This can't be it! This can't be it!_ Then his arms began to shake, he was getting tired. Slowly his head started the dip below the surface. And everything faded into black.

 _ **O**_

"Hey...hey boy...can you hear me?"

Hiccup groaned. His head ached-actually, his whole body ached. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. Pain shot through his left one. As his vision cleared he saw a man staring back at him. "Uhh...where...where am I?" Hiccup shook his head. Once he got his barrings, Hiccup realized that he was in a cage.


	6. The Aluino

_Please leave a review! If you don't know, Aluino is Spanish for 'noble friend'._

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Aluino**

* * *

"Where...where am I?" Hiccup stood up and grasped the bars of the cage. Five tall burly men stared at him. They didn't look anything like a typical viking should. They wore furs of animals that Hiccup didn't recognize, and they were clean shaved-except for one man. And yet they still seemed viking-like. "What happened?"

"We pulled you from the ocean son," one man said as walked up. He didn't have a viking accent but certain words came out the same way a viking would say it.

Memories flooded back; the storm...the near death experience...the rush of adrenaline...somewhere in the back of Hiccup's mind he loved all of it. "Uh, thank you for saving my life," Hiccup smiled," I owe you...but, uh, why am I in here?"

"Well," the same man stared directly at Hiccup," Let me answer that with my own question. What's a little boy like you doin' with a dragon?"

Hiccup froze. How do these people react to dragons? He looked at the man that stood in front of him. He couldn't tell if he would react positively or negatively. "Uh...well you see..." Hiccup backed up a bit, unsure on what to say," I-" He was interrupted when the man suddenly erupted in laughter.

"Ya don't need to be scared son!" the smiled at Hiccup warmly, "We love dragons!"

"Ahh...y-you do?" Hiccup felt totally confused," When...why am I in a cage?"

The man reached into his pocket ad pulled out a dull pair of keys," Ah that was Brone. He's not fond of dragons or people associated with them." The man unlocked the cage door and let it swing open."My name is Chief Agnus Agni. Welcome to the tribe of the Aluino!"

 _Aluino?_ Hiccup had never heard of such a word. "My name is...Hiccup."

"So," Agnus placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder," Where are you from?"

 _"We're not going to suddenly_ _act like friends just because you say that they're good."_

"Umm..." Hiccup stared at the ground," Well, it...doesn't really matter."

The smile on Agnus' face faded, "Son...did you run away?"

"I dunno if it really was running away or getting chased off," Hiccup sighed. Then he looked up at Agnus," Where is my dragon?"

"He's in the village," Agnus answered.

Hiccup followed Agnus up the winding path and soon his eyes were met with a beautiful sight. Snuggled in between the base of a huge mountain and white sandy beach was a magnificent village. Three stories tall stone walls hugged the village on every corner. Every building looked as if it was made from the strongest and most beautiful trees around. The village square sat right in the middle with a large, unlit fire pit at it's center. Both people and dragons communed with each other. Some of these dragons were unknown to Hiccup. "Wow..." Hiccup stood there with his mouth opened in amazing.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_**

"Toothless!" Hiccup wasn't sure where his dragon had come from but he didn't have time to figure out before he was knocked down and covered in "dragon kisses". "O-Okay bud!" he laughed," It's good to see you too."

"We thought we lost him for a second," Agnus explained," He swallowed a lot of sea water. He's tough you know?"

"Of course he's tough!" Hiccup hugged his dragon," He's a Night Fury."

"Night Fury!" one of the other men didn't bother hiding his surprise," But we thought they were a myth!"

"Nope," Hiccup said matter-of-factly," Though...he's the only Night Fury I've seen."

"You must tell us all about him!" Agnus roared out in delight,"Join us in the Main Hall!"

"Uh..." before Hiccup could voice his opinion he was being pushed towards the Main Hall, which was at the back of the village.

' ** _This place may not be to bad Hiccup,'_ ** Toothless suggested as he followed along.


	7. The Deal

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Deal**

* * *

The sun shined high in the sky and the air still smelt like rain. Everything was soggy and muddy. It fit perfectly with the mood Berk was in. Nobody had seen Stoick all day. They worried for him. After drying out his boot Gobber the Belch traveled up the stairs and stood in front of the Chief's door. "Eh...Stoick?" Gobber knocked not to loudly," Ya there?" Nothing. Gobber stood there, not knowing if he should just barge in. He placed an ear to the door and listened. He heard his friend. Was he...crying? This was a shock to the blacksmith; Stoick never cried-except when his wife was taken. Gobber sighed then turned to leave. As he stepped down the stairs he spotted ships in the water. He saw their sail; it was the Beserkers. _What could they be wantin'_ , Gobber thought.

Gobber met the Beserker ships as they docked. _What are they bringin' the whole Armada for?_

One solider laid down plank and held his sword proudly to the sky,"Presenting the high Chief of the Beserker Tribe! Cracker of skulls! Slayer of beasts! The great and fearsome-"

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber puzzled aloud.

"Dagur the Deranged!" the solider finished. He moved aside and revealed Dagur. The new Chief sneered and chuckled. He walked forward and onto the plank then jumped off and landed on the dock.

"Dagur...where is your father?" Gobber asked.

"My father has...retired," Dagur answered without looking at Gobber," He...lost his taste for blood. _I_ on the other hand...am starving!" Dagur looked around," Where is he? Stoick?"

"Oh uh...ya see Dagur. Ye came at the worst possible time." Gobber tried to explain without tell him what happened," Maybe you could come back later?"

"Unfortunately, my one legged friend, I cannot return another time." Dagur started walking down the dock," It is the annual treaty signing of the tribes. It cannot simply be rescheduled! Now...where is he?"

 _ **O**_

Stoick sat in the darkness. His heart was heavy and his mind was on a constant loop. The look on Hiccup´s face. The hurt. Suddenly his front door bursted open. Sunlight quickly filled the room and scared away any shadow that tried to stay. Stoick had almost jumped out of his seat. There stood Dagur, acting as if he owned the place. ¨Dagur! What in Thor´s name are you doing!?" Stoick bolted up.

"What I'm _doing_ is seeing why _you_ are so mopey!'' Dagur walked right in.

'' It's really none of your business Dagur!'' Stoick bellowed.

'' Okay...fine,'' Dagur sighed, '' So...where's Hiccup?''

Stoick's heart almost stopped when he heard his son's name. He sat down, ''He's...else where.''

Dagur smiled, '' Did...uh...something _happen_ to him?''

'' I _said_ it's none of your business,'' Stoick exploded.

''Oh gezz... _sorry_!'' Dagur did his best to hid his grin. ''You know talking about it may make you fell better.''

Stoick sighed. He knew Dagur wasn't shut up until he was told the whole story. '' Hiccup choose a dragon over me okay!''

'' A dragon!'' Dagur exclaimed, '' What kind of dragon? A Nadder? A Monstrous Nightmare!?''

'' No...a...a Night Fury,'' Stoick said reluctantly.

'' A NIGHT FURY!' ' Dagur squealed, '' So they do exist! ''

'' What's it to you? '' Stoick turned away.

'' Oh...I dunno...'' Dagur held back his chuckle. Sinister thoughts clouded his mind. '' Maybe I could...find him-or them. ''

 _What?_ Stoick was puzzled, '' Why on earth would want to find my son? ''

'' What other reason could I have than helping a fellow Chief out? '' Dagur patted Stoick's shoulder.

'' What's in it for you? '' Stoick stared Dagur down. He knew Dagur was up to something.

'' Mmmm...how about a redo on this treaty,'' Dagur suggested.

'''A redo?'' Stoick could barely believe what he just heard, '' Why do you want a _redo_!? ''

'' Oh just to change a few things, but...let's not worry about that right now. Let's focus on Hiccup,'' Dagur waited for Stoick's answer.

Stoick turned away. He knew Dagur was up to no good but...he wanted to see Hiccup again. To apologize. To right the wrong. Even if it meant making a deal with Dagur. '' Just...don't kill the dragon Dagur,'' Stoick explained.

'' No killing the dragon. Got it! '' Dagur smiled. The two shook hands. As Dagur left Stoick sat back down. He stared at the pictures of the Night Fury that laid out before him. And in the back of his head he felt as if he had made a terrible mistake.


	8. Fresh Meal

_Please leave a review! Also, 32 reviews!? I've never had so many for one story! Thank you! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Fresh Meal**

* * *

Hiccup was lead through the main square. He was captivated by the beauty of the area. The perfectly cut wood and stone complemented each building. Hiccup was drawn to one particular building; the smell of freshly made food lingered out of it's main window. It made his stomach growl. "Uh, before I tell you guys about Toothless, do you think I can get some of whatever smells so good over there?" Hiccup asked.

"Well of course you can," Agnus smiled. The kind Chief held open the door.

Hiccup stepped in. Just like on the outside, the inside has been well built and was unlike anything Hiccup had seen. The stone floor was clean and polished, wildly colorful decorations lined the walls on one side, and the big main window let in light on the other side. "Wow," Hiccup stood there; staring.

"I'm guessing you've never seen stuff like this, am I right?" Agnus shut the door behind him, leaving Toothless outside.

"...Never," Hiccup snapped out of the little trance," And...I'm guessing this means that your not vikings."

"Our ancestors are from a place called Spain," Agnus explained," We've been here for around three hundred years."

"Huh, my people have lived where they are for three hundred years too," Hiccup chuckled, "How odd." Remebering Berk brought back the painful memories. Hiccup tried to hide it.

"Rosa!" Agnus called out," Fix my guest here up one of your best meals ever!"

"Just give me ten minutes!" an older female voice shouted back.

"Come," Agnus gestured towards some chairs. They sat down across from one another. "What's bothering you son?"

"Nothing really," Hiccup lied. He glanced over Agnus to the window and saw Toothless sniffing the food that laid out on it ."Toothless no! Don't eat that!"

 ** _'Oh sorry..it smells so good,'_ ** Toothless backed off.

Angus chuckled," I know that something is bothering you. Don't think you hide it from me! I've got four kids; three daughters and one son. I can tell when somethings wrong. Tell me...at your own pace."

Hiccup sighed, "Well...you see sir, my home isn't as friendly towards dragons like you guys are. In fact, my village is at war with them."

"Now why would they be at war with them?" Agnus questioned.

"Beats me," Hiccup shrugged his shoulders," Anyways. At my village, killing a dragon was everything. And of course different kinds of dragons gave you like a different kind of status. And well..."

"You couldn't kill one?" Angus guessed.

"Yea," Hiccup admitted," I wanted to so bad. To fit in. To...be accepted. Toothless there...I shot him down one night, then I found him in the woods...I wanted to kill him...but...I couldn't. So I set him free. And, to make is shorter, I ended up befriending him and learning that dragons aren't the way we think they were."

"Your village didn't agree with it?"

"Nope," Hiccup sighed," And I didn't really _run_ _away_. I was chased off."

A few feet away a door opened up and a middle aged woman appeared from a kitchen with a wooden tray full of food. She walked carefully over to her customers. "Here you are. A fully roasted Mutton, smoked Salmon, some bread, and milk."

"Thank you," Hiccup smiled. He picked up a fork and took a bit of the Mutton and his mouth was filled with a wonderful taste." Mmmm...this is really good!" he said with a mouth full.

Rosa chuckled, "Why thank you." She returned to her place in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like her cooking," Agnus smiled, " She's the best cook here. So, is there anywhere you have to go?"

Hiccup swallowed the food he was eating," Not really..."

"Then stay here!" Agnus offered.

"W-What? Really?" Hiccup was surprised by Agnus' hospitality. "I-I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No. No" Agnus stood up," I can't just let a young boy like you have no home. It goes against my parental instincts." Agnus smiled. "And your dragon there, Toothless I believe, he will fit right in!"

"Really?" Hiccup sat the fork down," I dunno."

 ** _'Hiccup! I may need your help!'_**

Hiccup stood up and walked towards the window. He peered out and saw his dragon dog piled by at least ten kids, "Uh...you okay bud?" Hiccup laughed. He was surprised by the laugh. That was the first time he's laughed ever since he was chased away from Berk. Hiccup scanned the square. It was so friendly, so peaceful. Hiccup turned back to Agnus," You know. I might just stay for _little_ while."

"Well then...Hiccup welcome to the tribe of the Aluino!" Agnus laughed.


	9. New Friends

_Please leave a review! Also, sorry that I haven't been replying to reviews. This site crashed or something. I can't see them. it'll tell me that I have more though..._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: New Friends**

* * *

After filing his empty stomach Hiccup existed the building and ran over to Toothless. The kids piled off him and backed up a bit, still amazed by the black dragon.

 _ **'Thanks Hiccup,'**_ Toothless smiled, _ **'I thought they were going to smother me!'**_

Hiccup chuckled," Are you sure your okay? Agnus said that you swallowed a lot of sea water."

 _ **'Yea...I think so,'**_ Toothless sat down as Hiccup placed his hands on his broad head.

"You talk to your dragon as if he can talk back," a little girl scooted forward. She looked up at Hiccup with curious eyes.

"It's called Dragonese," Hiccup explained, "Does nobody here speak it?"

The little girl shook her head no," Never heard of it."

 ** _'It takes a special person to speak Dragonese Hiccup,'_** Toothless pointed out.

"Toothless says that it takes a special person to speak Dragonese," Hiccup told her.

The little girl glanced over to Toothless; she giggled and smiled. "How strong is he?" she asked.

 ** _'Pretty strong,'_** Toothless gloated.

"Pretty strong," Hiccup translated.

"How strong?" a boy walked up, his brown hair dangled in his eyes. Hiccup looked over at Toothless, waiting for an answer.

 _ **' Uh...I can catch and hold a Hideous Zippleback in the air,'**_ Toothless said.

"He can catch and hold a Hideous Zippleback in the air," Hiccup told them.

"Wow!" The kids' eyes gleamed with wonder.

"That's enough questions," a voice called out, "Leave them alone."

Hiccup looked around for whoever said that. When he looked towards the sun he shielded his eyes. Flying in on a Deadly Nadder was a young boy, he looked to not be that much older than Hiccup.

The dragon landed and the boy hopped off, "Run along kids. You've got chores." The kids giggled and ran off. "Sorry 'bout that," the boy stuck his hand out," When those kids find something interesting they won't leave it alone."

"Oh they weren't a bother," Hiccup shook his hand.

 _ **'For you they weren't...,'**_ Toothless grunted.

"My names Andres. And this _here_ is Stormtwister!" Andres gestured towards his blue and white Deadly Nadder. The dragon held his head high, all proud like. "He's a bit of a show off," Andres whispered to Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled," Reminds me of someone I use to know. Uh, I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless." Toothless copied Stormtwister.

Andres laughed, "A bit proud is he?"

"Yea...well..he is a Strike class dragon. They tend to be a bit proud like the Sharp class," Hiccup patted Toothless.

Andres walked over to Toothless, he examined the dragon," So...why'd you name him Toothless?"

"He can retract his teeth, "Hiccup explained," Show 'em bud." Toothless opened his mouth, showing all this teeth. Then, in the blink of an eye, retracted them.

"Whoa! That is awesome!" Andres exclaimed, "I've never seen a dragon do that!"

"Sizing up the new competition?" Hiccup turned around in time to see a young girl and Skrill land. She jumped off her dragon and stood proudly next to it. "My names Kari and this is Striker."

"Oh wow! I've never seen a Skrill in person before," Hiccup gawked. He walked over and examined the purple dragon.

Kari chuckled, "He's the best dragon on the island!"

"As if!" Adres shouted," The best dragon is Stormwister!" The Nadder squawked in agreement.

Kari petted her dragon," Maybe at finding stuff. But in a race, nobody beats Striker!"

 ** _'I'm faster than any Skrill!'_** Toothless chimed in.

 _ **'As if!'**_ Striker laughed, _**'Wanna test that out?'**_

 _ **'Bring it!'**_ Toothless nudged Hiccup, _ **'Please?'**_

Hiccup sighed," Apparently our dragons want to race. You okay with it?"

"Anything to prove a point," Kari climbed back on her dragon, "But, if I win... _you_ have to teach me how to talk to my dragon."

"Fine, but I need to fix Toothless' tail fin. He can't fly without it." Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back, "It'll just be a second. Where's the blacksmith?"

"Over there," Andres pointed to the building with smoke coming out of it. Hiccup and Toothless trotted over to it.

 _ **'Oooooh! Big race! Big race!,'**_ Stromtwister stomped his feet and flapped his wings in excitement, ' ** _Who's gonna win!?'_**

 _What did you get me into Toothless,_ Hiccup thought as they headed over to the forge.

 _ **O**_

Apparently word spreads fast here in the village of Aluino; the whole village had gathered to watch. "Why did you get me into this?" Hiccup asked his dragon.

 _ **'Because,'**_ Toothless readied himself.

"Because what?" Hiccup pressed his dragon for a better answer.

 _ **'You'll see,'**_ Toothless grinned.

"Here's how it goes," Kari explained," We race around those sea stacks. See that big one in the back? We turn around at that one and come back. Simple, you got it?"

"Yea, got it," Hiccup checked the newly made tail fin. It worked just like the old one. "You ready?"

 **'Ready as I'll ever be!'** Toothless looked at Striker. They eyed each other, a rivalry brewing between them.

"On your marks!" a man shouted, he raised horn to the air, "Get set...GO!" He blew into the horn and the race began.

The Nigh Fury and the Skrill took off faster than the spectators could watch. Kari and Striker quickly took the lead. She glanced back at her opponent and sneered.

"Come on bud," Hiccup urged his dragon to go faster. He adjusted the stirrup and they picked up speed. They followed Kari and Striker as they whisked around the sea stacks. Suddenly Striker roared out, his body engulfed in lightning. He shot out a blast and a sea stack fell. "Look out!" Toothless halted then shot upward to avoid the falling rocks. "Hey no fair!" Hiccup shouted.

"All's fair in love and racing!" Kari laughed. The two turned the corner and raced back to the finish line. Hiccup and Toothless immediately followed behind them.

 _ **'What's that you said?'**_ Striker shouted back to Toothless, **_'Your faster then me!? Doesn't seem like it!'_**

 _Just you wait,_ Toothless thought. **_'Hiccup, lift your butt off the saddle.'_**

"What? Why?" Hiccup couldn't figure out what his dragon was thinking.

 _ **'Just do it!'**_

Hiccup adjusted himself, he leaned forward so his butt was off the saddle. Then heard something behind him. He glanced behind him and saw Toothless' spines split in two. Suddenly they were going much faster and dodging the sea stacks much easier. They zipped past Kari and Striker.

 _ **'Later lightning butt!'**_ Toothless shouted as he passed.

 _ **'What the!?'**_ was all Striker could say.

Hiccup and Toothless crossed the finish line and landed on the ground. They were greeted by a cheering crowd.

"That was amazing!" one man said.

"Nobody's beat them before!" another said.

"Uh...thanks," Hiccup gave a nervous smile, he had never been surrounded by this man people before. "How did you do that? Your spines?" he whispered to Toothless.

 ** _'It's a thing I can do,'_ ** Toothless explained.

"Well I be," Hiccup turned to see Kari and Striker land," I've never seen a dragon fly _that_ fast! You two are all right."

"That was amazing man!" Andres screamed as he ran over, he pumped his fists in the air in excitement.

Everybody cheered and congratulated Hiccup, and Toothless, on the victory. And as Hiccup continued to converse with them he began to feel more and more at home.


	10. Change

_Please leave a review! Also I don't think anybody has noticed this but the chapter titles are named very specifically. The lesser amount of words in the title represent a change in the story for Hiccup. I know that you've noticed that I stopped putting "the" in the titles. Oh and this chapter may or may not be longer than the others._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Change**

* * *

Nearly three months had past since Hiccup first meet the people of Aluino, and he enjoyed every minute. Whether it was dragon racing or working with the blacksmith he gave it his all. Hiccup soon learned about new ways to make weapons and about new kinds of metal. And for the first Hiccup felt at home. "Morning!"

"Good morning Hiccup," a mild aged woman smiled and waved hi to Hiccup as he passed by. Hiccup scanned the nearby area, hoping to figure out where Toothless had ran off to so early this morning. Hiccup and Toothless had been staying at Angus's house. Hiccup had met his kids. His only son, Bolin, was the oldest at the age of eighteen, Lynn was the second child at the age of sixteen, and then there were the twins, Bridget and Lola, who were only thirteen. Andres had teased Hiccup and Lynn about being a couple. But Hiccup would just brush it off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called for his dragon. _Huh, where did he go?_

"Hiccup!" Agnus called out to Hiccup. When he saw that he had got Hiccup's attention the middle saved man gestured for him to come over. "Mornin' Hiccup."

"Morning, " Hiccup smiled. Then he yawned and stretched his arms over his head, " Whatya doing?"

"Oh just finishing this sword," Agnusinspectioned the shining metal, "Do you like it?"

"It looks really nice," Hiccup was amazed to how quickly he could see his own reflection in the sword.

"Well then," Agnus smiled," it's yours."

Hiccup was surprised, "R-Really? Why?"

"Eh, two reasons," Agnus polished the sword to give it more shine, " One, I like to give gifts. Secondly, it's my way of saying thanks. My people have have wanting see a Night Fury for so long."

"Oh...uh speaking of that," Hiccup took the sword when Agnus handed it to him, "Do you know where he is?"

"I believe I saw him following Striker and Stormtwister into the forest," Agnus told Hiccup, " They probably wanted to him a waterfall that only dragons can get to."

"A waterfall?" Hiccup studied his new sword. It wasn't to big and it wasn't to small. But it was the perfect size for Hiccup, " I've been here for three months. Why has nobody told me about this waterfall?"

Agnus chuckled, " How many you raced somebody?"

"Oh yea," Hiccup was always racing or telling people things about Toothless. It made sense that they waterfall wouldn't come up in conversation. "They do remember that Toothless can't fly without me?"

"I'm sure they remember," Agnus picked up his tools and put them back in their places.

"Well," Hiccup turned to leave, "See you later."

"Later Hiccup."

 ** _O_**

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out as he scanned the forest. "Huh?" He traversed the forest, careful to not trip and fall.

 _ **'Hiccup!'**_

"Toothless?" Hiccup spun in a circle until he spotted his black dragon trotting towards him, "What is it bud?"

 _ **'You've got to see this!'** _ Toothless jumped around Hiccup full of excitement.

"Is it a waterfall?" Hiccup chuckled.

 ** _'Not just a waterfall!'_ ** Toothless nudged Hiccup forward, **_'It's a whole area. Striker said that nobody has really explored the area since ships can't go there.'_**

"Why hasn't anybody told us about this place?" Hiccup followed his dragon through the massive trees.

 _ **'The place is kinda dangerous,'**_ Toothless explained, ** _'The sea stacks are bit unstable.'_**

"W-Why would you go there then?"

 ** _'It's beautiful!'_**

"Is it?"

 ** _'Very! Big caves, awesome trees, and a white sandy beach!'_**

"Did you explore any of it?"

 _ **'No, I couldn't get to them,'**_ Toothless stopped to get his barrings then continued walking, **_'There's big hill just before we get there...We're here'_** Toothless trotted uphill. He stood magnificently at the top, a soft breeze brushed against his face.

Hiccup ran a little bit to catch up, "Wow..." He was speechless as he stared at what was probably he most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Just below the hill was the biggest cave he's ever seen, sea stacks sat sunken in the ocean a few feet from the cave's entrance, massive trees stood proudly atop the cliff above the cave.

 ** _'Nice isn't it?'_** Toothless chuckled. He turned to see Hiccup's expression when he spotted the sword in his hands, **_'Where'd you get that?'_**

Hiccup snapped out of the trance of the beauty of the area, "Agnus gave it to me."

 ** _'Really? Why?'_**

"He likes giving gifts," Hiccup explained.

 ** _'He's the nicest human I've ever met,'_** Toothless sniffed the shinny sword.

"Oh am I not that nice?" Hiccup joked.

 ** _' You are!'_** Toothless laughed a dragony laugh ** _, 'Sparing my life is the nicest thing anybody could do. Now come on, let's fly!'_** Before Hiccup had a chance to agree Toothless scooped him up, taking him by surprise.

Whoa careful bud!" Hiccup laughed, "Did you forget about the sword already?"

 ** _'Come on let's fly!'_** Toothless repeated, ignoring the question completely.

Hiccup gripped tightly to his sword with one hand and onto the saddle with the other. They took off faster than a lightning bolt. "Yea baby!" Hiccup shouted. They soared high above the land. Then they did a flip and flew back towards the cave. Toothless' wings dipped into the surface in the water. Then the tip of his left wing brushed against a sea stack. A small piece broke off and plunge into the water. "Huh...they are unstable."

 _ **'I love flying!'**_ Toothless roared out in happiness.

 ** _'Guys look out!'_**

Hiccup and Toothless spun around and saw a net flying straight for them. The dodged it with ease. Hiccup looked to where he it came from. He saw a ship and he felt his breath get sucked right right out of him... _it was a Beserker ship._

 _ **'Guys!'** _ Stormtwister flew up, _**'Who are they?'**_

"Beserkers..." Hiccup gulped. He couldn't understand. Why were they here?

 _ **'Hiccup,'**_ Stormtwister did his best to hold down his panic down, **_'They're...they're attacking the village.'_**

"What!?" Hiccup could feel his heart almost stop. He had to get back to the village.

* * *

 _Hey there I hopped you enjoyed the chapter. I did plan to have the actual attack be apart of the chapter but I felt like that make it to long. I hope you're excited for the next chapter. It's a real "shock"._


	11. Shock

_Please leave a review! Also this is where it gets pretty gory. Also, I planned out the rest of the story. If nothing changes this story will be 35 chapters long._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Shock**

* * *

Toothless pumped his wings fast and hard. They raced through the forest faster than they've ever flown before. The village was already starting to go up in flames. "What are they doing way out here?" Hiccup's mind raced as he tried to understand what was going on. Then a thought slipped in, "A-Are they here because of us?"

 _ **'But how could they of even know?'**_ Toothless attempted to find an answer but he focused his mind on getting to the village.

 _Why would they even attack?_ Hiccup though, _Oswlad is a peacekeeper_.

Once they made it to the village Toothless landed as far from the flames as he could. Hiccup's heart raced in panic as he watched his new home go up in flames. Both human and dragon screams of terror echoed in his ears from every direction. Hiccup may of been smack in the middle of an inferno but he plainly felt the cold chill of fear and panic freeze him in his spot...he didn't know what to do. He just stood and watched as buildings collapsed and people burn to death. Tears tried to fall but the intense heat singed the water as quickly as it came.

 _ **'Hiccup!'**_ Toothless' nudge snapped Hiccup back into the world. **_'Don't just stand there. We need to help people!'_** The black dragon ran towards trapped people and attempted to assist them.

Hiccup spun in every direction, looking for people to help. Smoke began to fill his lungs and blur his vision. Suddenly he found himself all alone, "Toothless!" He cough out the smoke in his lungs, "ANYBODY!?" Soon a faint outline of a shadow appeared before Hiccup, "Agnus?" Hiccup squinted his eyes and the outline become clearer. It was a Beserker warrior. The man roared out and swung his word. Hiccup fell backwards, he dropped his new sword among the flames. The man raised his sword again and Hiccup braced for impact. But then he heard the sound of metal on metal. He glanced up and saw Angus standing in front of him, protectively. How the Chief found Hiccup in this Hell was unknown but he thanked the Gods anyways. Agnus knocked the man back, then he readied for battle. But first he turned towards Hiccup, "Get Toothless and get out of here."

Hiccup gathered himself, "What!? I can't leave you guys!" He stole his glance at the mighty man only to find his sword, which he did rather quickly.

"No. A Chief protects his own. Now. Run, "Agnus ordered.

Hiccup didn't want to abandon his new home. But he had no choice but to follow Agnus' order. He turned and searched for Toothless. Hiccup waved away the smoke with his free and and scanned the area. His heart sank as he spotted dead bodies one after another. Where were the dragons? And why were they not defending the village? He soon reached his answer. Before him laid dozens of dead dragons. Roars of dragons echoed above him. Hiccup stood in dread as he watched dragons fall dead to the ground. He prayed that Toothless wouldn't be one of them. "Toothless!" Hiccup raced through the flames, he felt the tingle of the heat as he passed by.

 _ **'Hiccup!?'**_

"Toothless?" Hiccup spun towards the sound of his dragon's all. Toothless was standing nearby the woods, women and children were running off to safety. Hiccup ran over to Toothless.

 ** _'Hiccup what do we do?'_** Toothless squinted his eyes from the smoke.

"We have to leave," Hiccup told his friend.

 ** _'Just leave?'_** Toothless scanned the raging fire, **_'Why?'_**

Hiccup sighed, "I don't wan to...but Agnus told me to."

Toothless looked up at Hiccup with sad eyes, **_'W-What about everybody?'_**

Hiccup clucked his sword, his heart breaking. "They'll be fine," Hiccup whispered. He climbed onto Toothless' back and they took off, high above they flew. They looked down at the remains of the village. Hiccup was surprised by how fast it burned. He forced himself to turn away, to not look back. Hiccup sat the sword on his lap and cried silently.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for a few minutes, they've been above the forest. It was quiet.

 ** _'Where do we go now?'_** Toothless didn't bother hiding the tears.

"I dunno," Hiccup answered with a sound of defeat in his voice.

"FIRE!"

Hiccup looked to where that came from. A Boa Sling flung through air a t him. But then it suddenly flashed into a big net. Before he could reach the net wrapped itself around Toothless. They crashed against the trees before smacking the ground hard. Hiccup managed to wiggle free of the net but Toothless was still caught in it snare. Hiccup crouched down and began to cut away at the rope.

 ** _'W-Who is that?'_**

Hiccup stopped cutting away and turned towards whoever was there. A light from a torch crept closer and closer to them. "Dad?" When the light stopped Hiccup saw who it was. "D-Dagur?"

"Surprise Hiccup," the crooked man snickered.

Hiccup forced himself to face him bravely, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh...no reason," Dagur chuckled, "Just...doing a favor from your dad."

"My dad!?" Hiccup was puzzled, "My father would never ask for this!"

"Yea, your right," Dagur agreed, " He just wanted me and my men to find you and bring you home...He, however, didn't say anything about any villages you may be at. He just wants your home." Dagur chuckled menacingly.

Does he really want him home? After all that happened? "I doubt that Dagur. Did he specifically ask you to kill Toothless?"

"No," Dagur admitted, "Actually he want _both_ of you back alive."

Now that had to be a lie. "Just...leave us alone."

"Oh no," Dagur smiled evilly, "Not until I get me that Night Fury!"

"You said that my dad wanted us both alive," Hiccup eyed Dagur, watching his every movement.

"He did," Dagur dropped the torch and pulled out his sword, "But I never keep a deal." Dagur suddenly sprinted forward.

Hiccup raised his sword, hoping somehow it stops the attack. With simple ease Dagur shoved Hiccup to the side. Hiccup landed a few feet from them. He gathered himself and turned towards Dagur. The insane man raised his sword above Toothless' head, ready to strike.

"NO!" It was as if time had slowed down. Hiccup grabbed his sword. He raced towards them. Hiccup stood in front Toothless, closed his eyes, and swung his sword. And then time started up again. Hiccup felt something sticky splatter all over him. He slowly opened his eyes. His heart sank.

"W-What the hell?" was all that Dagur could say as blood trickled down his chin.

Hiccup stared at his blood stained sword as it pierced Dagur's throat. Dagur's sword slipped out of his hand. He rag dolled to the ground and Hiccup's sword slipped out of Dagur's throat and Hiccup's hand and crashed to the floor. Hiccup just stood there.

Toothless shook off the shock and snapped free, **_'We have to go Hiccup!'_** The dragon could hear more men coming, 'COME ON HICCUP!'

Still in shock Hiccup grabbed his sword and climbed onto Toothless. They disappeared into the night.


	12. Chaos

_Please leave a review! Remember how last chapter I said that if nothing happens this story will be 35 chapters long? Well...I did some thinking and smashed the next two chapters together. The two would of been super short if I left them on their own. And yes I've seen the newest Race to the Edge episodes. "Family On the Edge" made me cry twice. I kinda fell bad about killing Dagur in my story here...but I can't change it. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Chaos**

* * *

Ever since Stoick made his deal with Dagur the days on Berk have felt...quiet. Maybe a bit to quiet. Something wasn't right; Stoick hasn't heard from the Beserkers ever since they left to go find Hiccup and that dragon. And that was three months ago! Stoick began to grow impatient. He waited by the docks every day; hoping to see at least one Beserker ship sail towards them.

"Stoick," Gobber begged his old friend, " will ye sit down? They'll find Hiccup."

Stoick paced around the Great Hall's fire pit, "I just don't trust that lunatic. Ah! What was I thinkin'!"

"You were thinking about your son, " Gobber tried to explain.

Stoick stopped pacing and sat down next to Gobber, "I know...but."

"They'll find him," Gobber placed a reassuring hand on Stoick's Shoulder, "Don't you worry." Suddenly a horn blew form outside. The two men rushed quickly to the doors. Stoick shoved them open and they banged against the rocky wall. His gaze immediately locked onto the ocean and it was greeted by one lonely Beserker ship.

"Now that's a bit odd," Gobber noted, " Why would they bring only _one_ ship?"

 _Something isn't right_ , Stoick felt it in his stomach. The Chief raced down the stairs and almost bulldozed he way through the town. He rushed his way to the docs and almost fell into the water when he came to a halt. Stoick looked over the ship once, "Where's Dagur? And my son and his dragon?"

A Beserker solider stepped off the boat and faced Stoick, a look of shock and sadness on his face. "Chief Stoick," the man began, "Our search for your son and that dragon led us to far outside the borders of the Archipelago to an unknown village."

"Well? What happened!?" Stoick grew impatient.

The solider looked as if he did not want to retale what happened but he shoved back the pain and cleared his throat, "Hiccup was there. A fisherman told us the he had seen a Night Fury flying around the island so we went there...and..."

"And what?" Stoick half urged, half demanded.

"Dagur did at first try to explain why we were there and demanded the Chief to tell them where Hiccup was," the soldier explained, "But when the Chief refused to tell us where your son was Dagur...he...well..."

"Went beserk?" Stoick guessed, "I knew I shouldn't of trusted him..."

"Ah yes well," the solider went on," A fight broke out which set the village a blaze. During the battle one of our men thought he saw a black dragon fly away. When we ran to where they took off from we found Dagur...dead."

Stoick went white. The crowd that had gathered at the docks gasped in unison. "Was anybody else there?" Stoick questioned.

"Just Dagur," the poor soldier hung his head in sadness, he forced his tears away," You do realize what this means for both of our tribes sir? If it really was Hiccup who killed him-"

"That's impossible!" a man shouted from the crowd, "Hiccup can't even kill a dragon! What would make him even try to-"

"ENOUGH!" Stoick exclaimed. He turned back towards the solider, "Nobody saw who killed Dagur right?"

"That is correct Stoick," the soldier shook his head in agreement.

"So that doesn't mean Hiccup was the one who killed him," Stoick could barely take in all that was getting thrown at him, "Even...even _if_ he did...do what you claimed...what if I held Dagur's funeral...to prevent our tribes from going to war?"

The solider thought about it, "I'll have to go over it with the Beserker's second-in-command. Until then I best you start planning that funeral." The solider stepped back onto the ship.

Stoick stood there as the ship sailed off. The crowd began to disperse. Their Chief could hardly understand the news given to him. Did Hiccup actually kill Dagur?

 ** _O_**

Heavy rain fell like mad as Toothless and Hiccup just sat there quietly on a deserted island. He felt the silence. _Do I say something? W-What should I do?_ the dragon couldn't make up his mind. Toothless glanced at Hiccup. The young boy was just huddled up, staring at the blood stained sword. The dragon slowly walked up to his friend. **_'Hiccup?'_** Toothless waited to see if Hiccup would respond. **_'Buddy? Y-You okay?'_**

Hiccup didn't even look at his dragon.

Toothless sat down and looked around, hoping to find the answer just laying on the ground. Toothless understood...the shock...Hiccup couldn't kill him so being forced to kill a human must be breaking his soul right now. But he did it in a good intention. **_'Hiccup...I know your shocked and...probably hurting right now...but...there is some good that came out it. I'm still alive! I...I guess I should say...thanks.'_**

The change of expression on Hiccup's face happened at the same time a low thunder rumbled above them, "Thanks? Thanks!?" Hiccup threw himself up, "Because of you I'm a murderer! Because of you my village will likely be going to war with the Beserkers! All because I had to save your pathetic life!"

 ** _'Pathetic!? Hiccup...'_** Toothless didn't bother to hid the tears.

"Because of _you_ I have no home! Because of _you_ my father hates me! My life is ruined because of _you_!" Hiccup yelled straight at Toothless. Rage dominated his face.

 _ **'Hiccup...'** _ Toothless felt his heart break apart, **_'I...no...I didn't mean for any of this to happen.'_**

"Then you should of just killed me!" Hiccup screamed. The storm seemed to grow angrier with Hiccup. "Why didn't you kill me!?" Hiccup began walking closer to Toothless.

 ** _'I-I don't know,'_** Toothless backed up, **_'I'm sorry.'_**

"Sorry isn't gonna bring that lunatic back!" Hiccup looked away, replaying the horrible vent in his head.

Toothless crept closer to Hiccup, hoping to calm him down in some way.

"No! Get away!" Hiccup shoved his dragon, "Go on! Get out of here!"

 ** _'Hiccup...'_**

"GO! You've ruined enough of my life already!"

Toothless stood there for a few seconds before turning and running off, tears falling from his eyes. Hiccup watched his dragon run off, only now just understanding the full extent of what he said.

* * *

 _Okay the Stoick part was longer than I thought it'd be. Oh well! I hope you love it!_


	13. Alone

_Please leave a review! Sorry if this one is super short. It's meant to be on of the more serious chapters._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Alone**

* * *

 _"You've ruined enough of my life already!"_

That sentence rang loud and fresh in Hiccup's mind as he watched his only friend run away into the shadow filled forest, practically becoming invisible. He stood there as the rain pounded down hard, almost blinding Hiccup. Then his body began to move independently from his mind. Hiccup flopped down onto the wet grass, his butt getting soggy. Hiccup stared into the nothingness of the forest's shadows. Everything leading up to now replayed in his mind; shooting down Toothless, finding him in the forest, freeing him, bonding with him. Those times seem so much... lighter...so much...better. Hiccup finally took a deep breath and snapped back to reality. He began to feel the pain of sorrow well up inside as he was unable to tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain water sliding down his face. Hiccup covered his face with his hands, completely broken. The shine of silver and red caught his attention, it was blood stained sword. Guilt rushed over Hiccup, all of those people...their lives either ruined or lost to the war that broke out because he was there. Hiccup didn't even know if there were any survivors. He prayed that there was at least one so he could make amends for the ones who had probably died. For the first time in Hiccup's life...he felt completely alone.

 _ **O**_

Toothless ran as fast as his legs would let him, tears blinding his eyes. Every now and then Toothless would either bump or smack into a tree. But he just continued running. Where was he running to? The dragon had no idea. He was just running. _"All because I had to save your pathetic life!"_ Every time that sentence slithered it's way back to the front of Toothless' mind an aching pain ripped through his heart. Pathetic...pathetic...could a _pathetic_ life do this? Toothless roared out and blasted the trees in front of him. They erupted from the ground and broke apart in the air. Well...that didn't help. All it did was make a mess. The dragon sat down, unsure of what to do. He can't fly. Which pretty much meant that he was dead. _'A downed dragon was a dead dragon'_ a man once told that to Hiccup, according to Hiccup. _Wait...is that why he tried to help me fly? Just because that man said that? W-Would he of just left me for dead if that man never said that?_ Toothless stared up at the towering trees. The shadows seemed to have grown darker. Toothless had never felt so alone.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup hung his head. The sound of distant thunder broke the silence of the rain. Hiccup wanted to think of something else to get his mind off the situation but his mind refused to think at all. Then a much lower, muffled rumble caught Hiccup's attention. It was only then that Hiccup realized that he was hungry. But he didn't want to move form his spot. Hiccup rose his head to the sound of a distant roar of a dragon. It wasn't Toothless. The heavy rain made it difficult to place but Hiccup believed it to be a Monstrous Nightmare. Again...that dragon _again_! His past was haunting him. Hiccup refused to kill one in the ring so now he's cursed to run into them in the wild. Hiccup began to breath rapidly. He could fell his heart beating inside his chest. Panic rushed over Hiccup quicker the rain. His mind slipped back to the days when he was much younger. When all he was allowed to do was stay inside and watch the viking men and women fight the dragons that dared to raid Berk. The Hideous Zipplebacks gassed and sparked the food storage, the Gronckles melted the human weapons with their lava, the Deadly Nadders struck both viking and building with their sharp spines, and the Monstrous Nightmares...they just burned everything in sight. Hiccup's mind flashed forwards few years, he could see it so vividly. Him standing alone on the cliff, shooting down Toothless, cheering in victory only to find out that nobody saw...nobody but that Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup couldn't forget that deadly look in it's eyes. Hiccup broke away from the terrible memories and clutched his chest. Panic controlling every inch of his body. Hiccup then realized that he was standing up, the sword in his hand. _Wa..._ Hiccup dropped the sword in shock. What would posses him to grab the sword when he was only reliving events of his past? As if on cue the Monstrous Nightmare roar echoed through the rain...much closer this time. Hiccup picked up the sword again, panicking. _I need to find Toothless,_ Hiccup turned and ran into the forest.

 _ **O**_

Toothless wandered aimless through the forest, his head hanging in sorrow. The only thing he could think of was to find a place to die. If he couldn't fly then what was the point. Catching food without the ability to fly was nearly impossible. The Night Fury couldn't understand how Speed Stingers did it. Toothless glanced up and saw a rocky area branch off from the forest. Toothless sauntered over to the pale, grey zone. Toothless laid down on the hard rock, tired and hungry. Among the thundering rain the dragon could hear his stomach growling for food. He ignored it. But then...the growling began to grow louder. Toothless picked his head up, realizing that it wasn't his stomach that was growling. It was a dragon...and it sounded like it was coming from where Toothless had just left. _Oh no...Hiccup!_ Toothless jumped up and took off into the forest.


	14. Insanity

_Please leave a review! You guy wanna know something funny? Well, like I said in chapter eleven I planned out the rest of the story. Being the person that I am I had to write it all down or I would of easily forgotten how I'd want the story to go. When I went to write chapter twelve I realized that I had lost that paper...and that I could only remember 18 of the rest of the chapters. But having forgotten a good number of them gave me the chance to rewrite some of the chapters to properly show the symptoms of Hiccup's mental condition. So...yay for my forgetfulness! I have decided to smash together four chapters into one. I felt that it'd be better for the story for them to be together then on their own. All four would of been a Hiccup and Toothless point of view. Doing that has left this story at 31 chapters. I hope it doesn't get any shorter. Also, this may be a bit to early to ask but...would you guys like to see a squeal to this story? Oh and if you have Twitter please follow me at little_nighty17. My full name is the same as it is on here. I've only had Twitter since May of this year :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Insanity**

* * *

"Toothless!? Toothless?" Hiccup called his dragon as he searched the dark forest. The pouring rain rustled the leaves. The mighty wind shoved Hiccup in every direction, throwing him off course. He dragged the sword behind him, his grip on it was tight. "Toothless!" Thunder exploded above him. Hiccup felt his skin crawl, somebody was watching him. He scanned the nearby trees to find whoever was stalking him. Hiccup knew it wasn't Toothless, not after the things he had to him. "W-Who's there?" Hiccup stuttered in the freezing rain. He held up his sword in defense, the rain had washed most of the blood away. Hiccup began to back up until he he hit a tree, his body to frozen to much in fear to move anymore. He spotted a shadow creeping towards him, growling the most angry growl Hiccup had ever heard. Slowly the source of the growls revealed itself to be a Monstrous Nightmare. The angry beast was covered in scars and had many missing teeth. He rose up, extended his wings, and roared loudly. If it wasn't raining he probably would of breathed some fire with that roar. The dragon eyed Hiccup, sizing him up. The dragon smelt the blood and wasn't to happy about it. The Monstrous Nightmare roared again and charged at Hiccup. Hiccup clutched his sword, closed his eyes, and prepared for impact.

 ** _O_**

 ** _' Hiccup!? Hiccup?'_** Toothless roared out to his human. He scanned the hellish environment, it looked as if the world was ending! Toothless continued running until he came to a steep cliff. **_'Holy...'_ ** Toothless stared out into the raging sea to see massive water spout slowly make it's way towards the island. Suddenly the roar of a Monstrous Nightmare echoed from the forest, above the chaos, and right to Toothless. _Hiccup!_ Toothless turned and ran towards the roars. The wind and rain struck Toothless with all their might. Toothless could hear the dragon roar out. Toothless felt the déjà vu. The wind dance around the roars, confusing Toothless. Annoyed at this Toothless let out a roar of echolocation. The purple light and high pitched sound raced through the forest. It bounced back and told Toothless where Hiccup was. The dragon raced towards him, ready to fight. Toothless smashed through the bushes, roaring. But he stopped stone cold at the sight he saw. The Monstrous Nightmare was still there...but dead. Toothless looked towards Hiccup who was sitting there on his knees. The look of regret and utter shock was painted plainly on Hiccup's face. Hiccup dropped his bloody sword when he realized that Toothless was there. "He charged me," Hiccup stuttered in between heavy breaths, "H-He was going to kill me!"

Toothless stared at the dead body. _He killed that dragon,_ Toothless tried to understand the scene in front of him, _He actually..._ Toothless shock off the shock and ran towards **_'_ _Hiccup we need to leave!'_** Toothless urged his friend to sit up, _**'There is a giant water spout heading right for us!'**_

Hiccup snapped to attention, "We? Wa...what do mean _we_?" The sound of surrender echoed clearly in Hiccup's voice, "I said-"

 ** _'Doesn't matter!'_ ** Toothless threw Hiccup onto his saddle. Hiccup turned around and placed both feet in the stirrups. He glanced down and saw his sword laying on the ground, covered in both human and dragon blood. Hiccup had no choice. Leaving it behind Hiccup and Toothless took to the air just as the water spout crashed into the side of the island. Toothless flew as fast as he could. Thunder roared and lightning struck almost on top of the two. They dodged the strikes as much as the could before being forced into flying into raging, black clouds.

* * *

 _Okay, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I didn't know it would end up this short._


	15. Truth

_Please leave a review! I have changed this chapter. It was going to just be the funeral but I realized that I know little about viking funerals...The first bit said by Stoick in this chapter was gotten from_ _Wikipedia._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Truth**

* * *

"Thus Odin established by law that all dead men should be burned, and their belongings laid with them upon the pile, and the ashes be cast into the sea or buried in the earth. Thus, said he, every one will come to Valhalla with the riches he had with him upon the pile; and he would also enjoy whatever he himself had buried in the earth. For men of consequence a mound should be raised to their memory, and for all other warriors who had been distinguished for manhood a standing stone; which custom remained long after Odin's time." Stoick said every word slowly. Both Beserker and Berkians stood in silence for the fallen young Chief. Stoick gave a nod and two men, one Beserker and one Berkian, turned and laid their torches on the pyre. The fire quickly spread, consuming the offerings and the body in mere seconds. Everybody stood and watched the blaze burn, the intense heat kissing their cheeks ever so lightly. Astrid Hofferson looked away, though she meant every respect to the deceased.

The fire raged for an hour or two, people had began to slither away before that. Astrid was one of the first to leave. She wanted to be away from it...from everybody. She traveled aimlessly through the village. _There's no way,_ Astrid thought to herself, _There's no way Hiccup could of killed Dagur. He couldn't kill that dragon. Unless...maybe he was defending his dragon. That guy did say that Dagur attacked the village. He might of tried to kill the Night Fury even though he promised not to. Ugh...I dunno._ When Astrid pulled herself from her thoughts she found herself in front of the Killing Arena. The growls and roars of the dragons inside didn't sound angry. They sounded...sad. _Why would I think that?_ Astrids head began to hurt. So much was going on at once. She needed a nap.

A few hours later Astrid awoke to her parents downstairs. They chatted away, quietly. Astrid crept to her door and listened. They were talking about the funeral. What else would they be talking about? Astrid sat down, her head still hurting. With dinner on the table Astrid could guess that it was night. Maybe a nighttime walk would help. She stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Oh honey," Astrid's mother smiled up at her daughter, "We didn't know you were up."

"I just woke up," Astrid yawned, "Can't sleep. Would it be okay if I go for a walk?"

"Just don't go to far," Astrid's father said.

"Okay," Astrid walked past her parents and opened the door. The cold night air hugged her face. It almost made her smile; almost. Astrid sauntered passed the wooden buildings. She thought about all those times they were on fire, dragons roaring and spitting flames. Why would Hiccup, the weakest viking ever, associate himself with them as if they were friendly? Astrid passed the Forge, it sat quietly in the dark. She remembered seeing a little Hiccup peeking out at the battles from within; unable to participate. _Now that I think about it I can see why Hiccup was so desperate to prove himself,_ Astrid sat down on a lonely bench, _But...wanting to do it is far different than actually doing it. When he had the chance...I guess he cracked under the pressure. But...what would drive him to be friendly with that dragon instead of just leaving it alone?_

Astrid turned her head towards the low sounds of the dragons that were locked away. _Maybe they're not as dangerous as we think they are?_ She stood up. With curiosity in control Astrid headed straight for the arena. But she stopped as she got to the gate wen she realized that she couldn't go in empty handed. She turned around and rushed over to the Food Storage. She slipped in and snatched a couple of fish. Placing them in a bag Astrid made her way back to the arena and quietly opened the gate. Every dragon was making sounds but Astrid could tell that the only one that was awake was the Deadly Nadder. Going against her better judgment she unlocked the door and left it cracked open. She stood there...and nothing happened. Her palms were sweaty and her feet shook. _Why am I scared?_ Astrid was shocked to see the emotion, _It's...just a dragon._

The night air stood still around her; the snores of the other dragons was the only sound echoing out of the arena. And then the silence was broken when the Deadly Nadder suddenly exploded form its cage. It roared out an angry roar, its wings raised up high. Astrid's heart raced and she backed up a few inches. _She was without her axe._ No wonder why she felt so scared! The dragon eyed her, sniffing the air it slowly crept from side to side. Astid had no idea what to do. She did't have her axe, there were no shields around, nothing. She was completely defenseless. The dragon stepped forward a bit, its slit eyes grew a bit docile. Astrid held up a fish and it was almost as if it was a different dragon. Its eyes were almost totally docile and it rested its wings. Astrid sheepishly inched forward, the fish dangled in between them. The Nadder stood unsure at first but then it stepped forward some more. It sniffed the fish and looked at Astrid. She gave it a small smile, "I-It's okay. It's a normal, yummy fish." The Deadly Nadder looked at the fish, thought for a second, then took the fish and swallowed it whole.

"See," Astrid wiped her hand, "Good isn't it?" She was surprised when the dragon nudged her and let out a small sound. It cocked its head and slightly waged its tail. "Oh...you...you want another fish?" She pulled out another fish and the Nadder instantly snatched it from her. Astrid recoiled and counted her figures; still ten. "Hey! You could bit off my hands!"

The dragon swallowed the fish and chuckled at Astrid, _**'Silly.'**_

 _Wa..._ , Astrid was shocked, _Did that dragon just say something!?_ "Did...did you just say something?"

The Nadder looked at Astrid. It looked almost as if the dragon was smiling, **_'I said 'silly'. Okay silly?'_**

Astrid's mouth dropped, "Okay...I must be dead."

 ** _'Nope,'_** The dragon shook its head, **_'Very alive. Your not a threat so why would I kill you?'_**

"Ho-How are you able to speak!? A-And why haven't I-or anybody-been able to understand you!?"

 ** _'Simple really,'_** The Nadder yawned, **_'Your species and mine have been separated by war and bloodshed. A wall was placed between us. Yet only a few humans have been able to tear down that wall. That boy...uh...with the brown fur on top of his head. He broke that wall with the Night Fury by peace instead of violence.'_**

"So...that time I saw him with it...it really could understand him," Astrid felt like she was going to pass out. Everything she knew in life had been flipped over and burned away in a second.

 ** _'I can see why your so confused,'_** The dragon pointed out, _**'You've been raised to think that flyers-or dragons as you call us-are bad. We're not. Yes we have some bad apples like you humans. But most of the time when we attack we're just acting on instinct or trying to defend ourselves.'**_

"Wow," It all did make sense when she though it through, "But...I can't...like...be friends with you. I'll be an outcast. I do see your kind in a totally different way now...but.."

 _ **'I get it,'**_ The Nadder smiled, **_'humans are social creatures like mine are. Forget you ever talked to me k'?'_**

"What? But people should know the truth," Astrid almost yelled, "They need to know. Dragons are good and...and...Hiccup isn't an traitor." Sorrow began to build up inside her. Astrid fell to the ground, she hugged her knees. Usually Astrid forced away the tears when they came but this time she let them fall.

 ** _'What's wrong?'_** The Nadder walked up to her new friend.

"It's my fault," Astrid cried, "It's my fault Hiccup got chased away. It's my fault Dagur is dead. And it's my fault that the Chief is suffering." She hugged her knees harder and let the tears fall faster.

The Deadly Nadder laid down next to her. It crooned and purred. Astrid hugged the dragon. She felt the warmth of the beast and how soft and gentle its hug was. "It's all my fault."

 ** _'Hey now, don't say that,'_** The dragon purred, **'Did you want all that to happen?'**

"No," Astrid sniffed, "Why would I?"

 ** _'Then it's not your fault,'_ ** The dragon explained, **_'When I was little Tiny Tooth my ma told me that if you didn't mean for something to happen, then it's not your fault.'_ ** The Nadder continued purring and Astrid wiped away the tears.


	16. Symptoms

_Please leave a review! I know I said that I didn't want the story to get shorter but I was looking at the chapters and decided to combine two chapters, and completely change some chapters (which made me reposition some of them). The story is now at a nice, even 30 chapters. Not to many but not to much. I have also decided to remove my OC. Remember in the first chapter I said that she was going to appear near the end of the story? Well, I thought it'd be best to just remove her completely. Also, to the guest that goes by the name Secret, the answer to your question is that I feel like if I write to many chapters daily then the story will be finished much faster. And I don't want that to happen! Now it's time for a guessing game! When you read this chapter pay close attention to Hiccup. If you understand the type of symptoms he has you can guess what mental condition he is suffering from. If you guys want I can tell you the mental condition in the next chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Symptoms**

* * *

It had been four days since...well...everything! Toothless flew until his wings grew tired. And it took _a lot_ to tire them out! Hiccup said nothing. He even ignored Toothless' suggestion to stop and catch a couple of fish. When Toothless couldn't fly no more he landed on a small island. It had dense forests and numerous cliffs. Shallow lagoons dotted the waters around it. Toothless half crashed, half landed into the forest. He sluggishly dragged himself with Hiccup on his back to the mountainside area. After finding a cave Toothless flopped to the floor exhausted. Hiccup slipped off the saddle and laid in the farthest corner there was. Toothless looked over to his friend, concerned, **_'Hiccup? Buddy?'_**

Hiccup didn't respond. He just stared at the ground. Toothless looked over his friend. There was a look in Hiccups eyes, a look of surrender...a dead look. Toothless walked over. He barely touched Hiccups shoulder when he jumped ten inches. **_'Oh...Hiccup...uh...sorry. I didn't mean to...to startle you.'_** Toothless easily saw the sudden panic in Hiccups face, the recoil, the heavy breaths. **_'Hiccup...are you okay?'_** Hiccup looked at Toothless. He took slow, deep breaths, and turned away. _...Oh Hiccup_ , Toothless could feel his heart break, _I understand. Begin forced to kill a human and then a dragon...You probably need some space._ Toothless put a few feet between him and Hiccup. He lit the ground on fire then curled up on top of it. Some sleep, however, was going to be hard to get.

 _Fire roared out as it swallowed the wooden buildings whole. People screamed in agony, dragons were fleeing in terror. Hiccup just stood there, unable to move, speak, or think. All he could do was watch as his new home died. He wanted to do something else; to run over and help a person out of their burning house. But fear coiled itself around Hiccup like a snake, keeping him in one spot._

 _'Hiccup!' The spell instantly broke when Toothless called._

 _"Toothless!?" Hiccup spun around and suddenly he was in the woods. There was Toothless, caught in a net. The shine of a sword swung above. It was Dagur. He showed a sinister grin and laughed insanely. "NO!" Hiccup screamed. He rushed towards Dagur with all his strength._

"Leave him alone!" Hiccup jolted forward, his hand reaching out. Before him was a wall, the wall of a cave.

 ** _'Hiccup!? Are you okay? What's wrong?'_** Toothless rushed over to Hiccups side, worried.

Hiccup brought his hand back down to his side, "Uh...yea...it was...just a bad dream."

Toothless looked over his friend to be sure and was shocked to see Hiccups expressionless eyes. _**'Hiccup...are you sure...that your okay?'**_

"I guess," Hiccup said quickly and very plainly. He laid back down and turned to face the wall, "Let's try to get back to sleep." Toothless ignored the offer of sleep. He stood stunned, _What...What is happening to my Hiccup!?_


	17. Nest

_Please leave a review! And people guessed Hiccups PTSD rather easily. Good job guys!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Nest**

* * *

 _Dragon grass equals happy dragon. AAAAnd so does a chin scratch._ Astrid wrote it down in her little book then hid it under her pillow. She was surprised by all the things that were written down; she has learned so much about dragons in so little time. Speaking of dragons...Astrid tiptoed to the stairs and peeked out over them. Nobody. Yes! Her parents were asleep. Astrid tiptoed downstairs, crepted to the door, and slipped outside. She raced towards the arena and opened the Deadly Nadders gate.

 ** _'Hey silly!'_** The dragon happily hopped out and affectionately hugged Astrid.

"Hey there Stormfly," Astrid chuckled, "Do you wanna go for a midnight flight?"

 _ **'Sure,'** _ Stormfly lowered herself so Astrid could climb on, **_'You sure you can hold on?'_**

"Yea," Astrid made herself comfortable on top of her scaly friend, "Holding onto your head spines is fine."

 ** _'Alright,'_** Stormfly walked through the arena gate. She ruffled her spines then took off into the night sky. Astrid would love to fly during the day but, of course, that was bad idea.

Far from Berk the two raced through the air. They zigzagged around the sea stacks, having the time of their lives. "Who-ho!" Astrid cheered, "Man you are one fast dragon!"

 _ **'Thanks,'**_ Stormfly happily took the complement, **_'But I'm not as fast as a Night Fury. When they hit top speed. Whoosh! Even if you don't blink you'll still miss them!'_**

"Wow," Astrid was surprised that a dragon could go that fast. But that amazement was instantly taken over by sorrow. She never told anybody this, not even Stormfly, but deep down she missed Hiccup. Not once did she ever out right hate or bullied him like other people. It was only after he was chased off that she realized that she did care for him and even felt bad for him. Having the your whole village made fun of you...it must of been terrible.

Stormfly noticed the sadness on Astrids face. She mentally smacked herself, _Ah...why did I mention the Night Fury!? Stupid! **'Uh...so...what's your thought about flying?'**_ she casually asked in hopes to change the subject.

"Beautiful!" Astrid scanned the open sea. On a boat it may not seem like much, water as far as the eye could see in every direction. But in the air...oh...Astrid could see much more! Distant islands sparked Astrids curiosity while hundreds of tiny fish swam wildly in the clear water below.

"Whoa..." The beauty vanished when they came upon a dense fog. Hidden behind a veil of perpetual heavy fog were massive sea stacks that towered above them. "What is-"

 _ **'We need to leave this area!"**_ Stormfly began to back up.

"What?" Astrid felt confused, "Why?" The she realized where they they were. Hellheims Gate! The Dragon's Nest! For three hundred years vikings have-

 ** _'We need to leave NOW!'_** Stormfly flapped wildly, her rail spines out.

"Whoa! Stormfly calm dooown!" Astrid held on tight as her dragon suddenly bolted forward. Stormfly flew easily around the sea stacks as if the fog wasn't there. "Stormfly...I-what's wrong? I thought you wanted to get away."

 ** _'That hum...I thought I'd never hear it again when I was captured,'_** Stormfly whispered.

"Hum? What hum? I don't hear anything," Astrid scanned the area. There was as much creepiness in the air as there was fog.

 _ **'We can't ignore it,'**_ Stormfly continued in a very creepy manner, **_'Once we hear it we're drawn it. Lured into Her trap and enslaved.'_**

"Her?" Astrid didn't know who Stormfly was talking about but she felt a cold chill go down her spine, "Do I dare ask..."

 _ **'Shhh...get down!**_ ' Stormfly warned.

Astrid started to ask why but she was suddenly surrounded by grunts and groans of more dragons. She huddled close to her dragon, hoping to blend in. "What's going on?" she whispered.

 _ **'Looks like they're hauling in their catch,'**_ Stormfly overlooked the dragons. _No Night Fury. Hiccup and the Night Fury are not here...but without a Night Fury then the raids are-_

 _ **'Move it Nadder!'**_ a Monstrous Nightmare slammed right into Stormfly without a care.

"What is his problem?" Astrid repositioned herself.

 ** _'That's just how some Nightmares are,'_ ** Stormfly explained.

"But why would he be in such a rush?"Before she could finish her questions the dragons came upon a towering volcano. Never before had Astrid felt so scared, "Stormfly...why can't we just get out of here!?"

 _ **'I told you! The hum,'**_ Stormfly almost yelled, _ **"Once a dragon hears it they're drawn to the source.'**_

The two looked ahead and saw a giant opening in the side of the volcano. Panic began to set in. Stormfly didn't want to fly in as much as Astrid but she couldn't pull herself from the hums almost hypnotic trance. The dragon horde flew in and-after a few turns-were met with the bright light of bubbly magma. Astrids breathing began rapid, fear taking over. She scanned the room and saw that the dragons were dropping what food they had into the magma. Stormfly broke from the pack and flew onto a ledge. She hid them behind a large rock and peeked out. Astrid looked at the other dragons in the room. The once fearless, blood-thirsty dragons were now scared little puppies. _'Lured into Her trap.' Who was Her?_

 ** _'Who dares...'_**

 _ **'No. No. No...'**_ Stormfly started to back up and hid behind the rock, _**'She smells you!'**_

"Who-"

 _ **'Intruder!'**_ Suddenly, from the magma, exploded a huge dragon. Its mighty roar shook the rocky walls.

Taking Astrid by surprise Stormfly shot straight into the air, the other dragons immedietly following behind. The massive dragon roared angrily as it climbed up the wall. It snapped its vicious teeth at Astrid and Stormfly. Flapping wildly Stormfly evaded the bites and slipped out through the volcanos vent.

Their flight back to Berk was wild and panicky. The sun gently rose above horizon. "Oh no!" Astrid gasped, "Fly Stormfly! Fly!" Stormfly flew back to the arena quickly. In her panicked state she tripped and crashed into the gate to her cage. Astrid jumped off Stormfly and threw open the cage. Stormfly ran in and laid down on the ground, pretending to be asleep. Astrid closed and locked the gate. After making sure that nobody was nearby she took off towards her house, she thanked Thor for her parents being late sleepers.

"Hey Astrid!"

Astrid tripped to a stop. She looked to where she was being called from. _Oh thank Thor..._ , she breathed a sigh of relief, _It's only Snotlout._

The cocky viking walked up to her, still obviously tired, "What are you doing up so early? I thought someone like you would want to get as much beauty rest as possible."

Astrid nearly gagged at the pathetic complement, "I was just out for a morning walk." She continued walking to her house.

"Really?" Snotlout didn't other to hide the confusion, but I just saw you running."

"Whatever," Astrid opened the front door her house an slipped in.

Snolout was left there. He was puzzled by Astrids behavior. He glanced over to where she had com from. _The Killing Arena? What is she up to?_


	18. Secrets Kept

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteenth: Secrets Kept**

* * *

Astrid wanted to tell someone about _Her..._ but Stormfly had other ideas. Just mentioning Her sent Stormfly into a panic. That terrifying dragon kept Astrid up at night. When her parents asked what was wrong Astrid lied and said that the whole Dagur situation was bugging her. _Even if I tell someone...who says that they'll believe me?_ Astrid didn't know what do, _Maybe if Hiccup was still here...well..I wonder if he even knows about Her?_ Astrid was up for so many nights feeling sorry for the poor dragons. Being terrified into slavery by that beast. How could a dragon do that to its own kind!? Maybe a midnight flight could ease Astrid's mind. She slipped out of her home and quietly but quickly tiptoed to the arena. "Hey there girl, " Astrid scratched Stormflys chin.

 _ **'Hey,'**_ Stormfly smiled. The scratching made her happy, _**'What are you here for?'**_

"I just need to be up in the air for a bit," Astrid sighed. Stormfly bent down to let Astrid on. She climbed on and stretched.

"Aha! I knew you were up to something!"

Astrid and Stormfly nearly jumped ten feet in the air. She looked for whoever was there. It was Snotlout. She jumped off of Stormfly, " Good Gods Snotlout! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Enough about the heart!" Snotlout didn't bother to keep his voice down, "What are you doing with a dragon!?"

Astrid wanted to sucker punch Snotlout right on the spot. But she knew that she was in trouble. She had been caught with Stormfly. And Snotlout looked like he was ready to tell Stoick. "Well..."

"Out with it!" Snotlout shouted before he let out a yawn.

"Your dreaming Snotlout," Astrid waved her hands around, hoping it was convincing enough.

"Really? Did you actually think that would work?" Snotlout crossed his arms.

Astrid dropped her hands, defeated, " Okay...fine. You got me. I just...need some alone time with Stormfly."

"Stormfly?" Snotlout eyed the dragon, "You mean that lizard? First wimpy Hiccup now you?"

"Wimpy?" Astrid didn't know why but hearing Hiccup get called that sent her into rage, "Could a _wimp_ befriend a Night Fury!? Could a _wimp_ dare to go against viking culture!? Could a _wimp_ learn the truth about dragons!?" Astrid edged closer to Snotlout, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Truth? What truth?" Snotlout sheepishly backed up.

"That dragons are not what we think they are," Astrids voice rose higher with every word, " Haven't you noticed that the entire time we've been here that Deadly Nadder hasn't moved an inch?"

Snotlout looked over at the Deadly Nadder, he could of sworn that he heard a slight chuckle come from the beast.

"Well...now that you mention it...the dragon does appear to be stationary," Snotlout tried to avoid eye contact with Astrid.

"That's because they're not blood thirsty savages," Astrid began to calm down, "Why don't you try petting her?" Astrid gestured towards Stormfly.

"I...I dunno.," Snotlout rubbed the back of his head.

"What's wrong? You chicken?" Astrid teased. In the back of her head Astrid cheered. This could be her chance to bring the truth to Berk. To show everyone that Hiccup wasn't a traitor! But then Astrid felt confused. When he was here Astrid gave little attention to Hiccup. So why now, after everything that's happened, is she only thinking about him?

"I am no chicken!" Snotlout boasted. He proudly walked up to Stormfly, though on the inside he wanted to run. "Hey there...uh...Stormfly. You...uh...look pretty," he smiled sheepishly.

 _Oh for the love of Thor,_ Astrid groaned, _I guess befriending the dragons is a good thing in his case. He's the real wimp..._

 _ **'This one is an interesting character,'**_ Stormfly chuckled, **_'He acts all mighty but when he's actually put into battle he's just a sheep.'_**

"A sheep is better than a chicken," Astrid noted.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"Just going off something Stormfly said," Astrid smiled.

"Excuse me?" Snotlout turned towards Astrid, "Last time I checked dragons don't talk."

"Just trust me and scratch her chin," Astrid ordered him.

Snotlout turned back to the dragon. Stormfly stood patiently waiting for another scratch. Snotlout crept forwards, his hand out. Ever so lightly he scratched the scaly chin. Stormfly purred, a smile ran across her face. Every tense muscle in Snotlouts body eased up.

"See," Astrid walked up to her dragon, "She's not so bad."

"Yea...wow...I never thought a beast that could cook me in seconds can be like a cat," Snotlout pat Stormfly then turned towards Astrid, "I want a dragon!"

"Excuse me?" Astrid thought that she had heard him wrong. Maybe not _thought_...more like hoped.

"I want a dragon!" Snotlout repeated.

"No way!" Astrid knew that her having a dragon was a bad idea...but Snotlout!?

"Come on!" he begged, "If I have a dragon then no girl could ever resist me!"

Astrid forced back her vomit, "You have to be kidding me..."

 ** _'In my opinion,'_** Stormfly chimed in, **_'I don't think your worthy of riding a fellow dragon.'_**

Snotlout nearly shrieked as he jumped back, "D-Did that dragon just say something!?"

"Yes she did," Astrid laughed at Snotlouts reaction. She sighed, "I guess I can't change your mind. Meet me at the Cove in the forest tomorrow at sunset. Don't tell anybody and make sure nobody sees you."

"Do you mean-"

"Yes...Snotlout," Astrid didn't want to, "You are going to get to befriend your very own dragon. IF you promise not to tell anybody! Okay?"

"I promise!" Snotlout grinned ear to ear.

Astrid began to walk out of the arena,"Oh...and one more thing." She turned back towards Snotlout.

"What?" Before he could anything Astrid swung and punched him square in the face.

" _That's_ for scaring me," she cracked her knuckled and left.


	19. Little Memory

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Little Memory**

* * *

Four days had passed since Dagurs funeral. Stoick the Vast sat quietly in his chair. The light of the fire illuminated his face, it was the only source of light in the house. He yawned, bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept in Thor knows how long. Everyone in the village worried for his health. 'I'm fine.' Stoick would tell them. What little food he ate was starting to lose its taste. Stoick rubbed his eyes and looked at the papers in front of him. _Just dumb old Chief stuff,_ Stoick thought. What was the point of being Chief if you didn't have an heir? The tired man tried to read but the words became blurry. Sleep had finally caught it's prey. Stoick sat the paper down and sat back in his chair. His eyes slowly closed and his mind eased as it drifted away.

 _Thunder boomed and crackled above Berk. Strong winds blew, daring to blow down anything it wanted to. Stoick sat lazily in his chair, working away. Thunder suddenly exploded from outside an it was followed by a small shriek. Stoick heard the sound of little feet against wood._

 _"Dad?" four-year-old Hiccup hugged the post._

 _Stoick turned from his work, "What is it Hiccup?"_

 _"It's thundering outside," Hiccup said innocently._

 _"Ah it's just rain," Stoick chuckled. A part of him didn't want to deal with anybody right now, he was so tired, "It's not gonna get ya."_

 _"But it's very loud," Hiccup protested, "How'm I gonna get any sleep?"_

 _Stoick sighed. He knew it was just Hiccup being a kid but inside he felt that ever since Hiccup could crawl he's been...different. But...he was his son...so he had to deal with it. "Come over and sit on my lap Hiccup," Stoick motioned his son._

 _Little Hiccup ran over to his father and quickly climbed on top, "What's all this?" Hiccup stared puzzled at the papers in front of him._

 _"They're apart of my work as Chief," Stoick explained._

 _"Really?" Hiccup picked up a paper and studied it, "Looks boring."_

 _Stoick nearly erupted with laughter, "Sometimes it is but what can I do? I'm Chief. And one day you will be too."_

 _"When will that be?" Hiccup looked up at Stoick with tired eyes._

 _"When it's your time," Stoick smiled._

 _"Why do grown ups have to say stuff like that? I never understand them!" Hiccup slapped down that paper and leaned back against Stoicks stomach._

 _"Wait until your my age," Stoick chuckled, "You'll be saying the same thing."_

Thunder exploded and Stoick nearly fell out of his chair. It was a dream. More like a much needed memory. He wasn't a horrible father. Maybe not the best but he there were times he did his fatherly duty. Stoick glanced around his house. Viking culture decorated almost every inch. Things have been the same for three hundred years. But Hiccup didn't fit with it. Stoick didn't know why but his mind fell back to the days he had spent with Valka. She could knock out anyone of the "viking men" in the village yet she was against fighting and killing dragons. Maybe Hiccup was the same. But...he doesn't even remember her. Maybe its inherited? Or maybe its a sign! A sign that things need to change! That Night Fury was defending Hiccup, not just outright trying to kill Stoick. It was settled! After he finished his Cheifing tomorrow he was going to the arena and see the how dragons really were.


	20. Toothless' Nightmare

_Please leave a review! A 100 reviews!? I'm almost speechless! I never thought that this story would have so many reviews! Thank you! Also next week (July 18-22) I'm going to be away at camp so I will be unable to work on Scars. But while I'm there I will work on the concept for Scars' sequel! I have a small idea for it. I know that I want it to be centered around Astrid. I guess we'll see what I think up when next week comes!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Toothless' Nightmare**

* * *

Toothless walked through the forest, a few Salmon and Brown Trout in his mouth. He was happy to see that he has adapted to catching food without flying. But the happiness was short lived. _Hiccup..._ Everything that has happened has really effected him. Though Toothless didn't blame him, the things that he's been put through was horrible. Hiccup hasn't spoken, slept, or ate in four days. ' _ **Hiccup?'** _ Toothless called to his friend as he entered the cave, ** _'I've got some food. Want one? Or all of them?'_**

Hiccup was laying at the back of the cave. He didn't respond.

 _ **'Hiccup?'**_ Toothless walked up to him, _**'Come on man you need to eat.'** _ Toothless looked over his friend then signed in relief, _Oh thank Gods! He finally fell asleep!_ Toothless hid the fish between some rock, deciding to save the for in the morning. He yawned and stretched his wings. Then he warmed the ground beneath him, curled up, and closed his eyes. _At least the assault of storms is over. Maybe we can get a good night sleep._ As sleep took over Toothless' mind wandered away.

 _Everything was dark except for a small amount of light that emanated from below. Dragons chattered away in the crevasses. Toothless hugged the wall as much as he could just like his mother told him to. He was tired but every now and then a loud growl echoed from the lava down below. Huddled next to him was a baby Deadly Nadder. They were born on the same day so they were almost like siblings._

 _ **'What if my Ma and Pa don't bring back enough food?'** the Nadder winded for the third time._

 _ **'They will, trust me,'** Toothless reassured for the third time. _

_**'You never know,'** the Nadder nearly cried, **'Your species don't have to bring back food. All they have to do is protect other dragons from the killing things that the humans have made.'**_

 _ **'Yea but...my mommy told me that in the beginning my species had to bring back food just like the others,'** _ Toothless scanned the cavern, _ **'It's not my fault the humans started making things to kill us.'**_

 _ **'I don't wanna be an orphan,'** the Nadder sniffed._

 _ **'My parents will take care of you,'** Toothless promised._

 _ **'Will they? They can barely feed you!'** the baby dragon flapped her wings, **'What with Her crazy appetite!'**_

 _ **'I know...I know...,'** Toothless signed, **'I'm just trying to make you feel better. Besides you know how kind my parents are.'**_

 _ **'Yea...I gues-oh! They're back!'** the baby Nadder ran out to see her parents. But she was stopped by Toothless._

 _ **'Whoa! Don't go running to the edge!'** Toothless pushed her back, **'Remember what the adults said? 'Until we can fly stay close to wall'.'**_

 _ **'Oh I'll fly!'** the Nadder scoffed, **'Fly far far away from here!'**_

 _ **'Do you think that you could get far?'** Toothless questioned, **'What with that hum of Hers. 'Once you hear Her hum then you'll have no choice but to come.' The adults told us that.'**_

 _ **'I just wanna be free,'** the Nadder cried._

 _ **'If we're meant to be then we will one day,'** Toothless hugged his friend. _

**_'Did you two behave?'_**

 _ **'Mamma!'** Toothless cheered. He ran up to his mother and ran in between her legs before wrapping his little wings around her front leg in a big hug._

 _ **'How many were killed tonight?'** the baby Nadder asked._

 _ **'Oh...uh...about that sweety,'** Toothless' father landed next to them, **'I'm sorry...but a human killed your mother and father.'**_

 _Heartbreak and utter sorrow formed in the baby Nadders eyes. She dropped her wings and started crying. Toothless ran over to her, he placed his wings around her._

 _ **'I'm sorry honey,'** Toothless' mother walked up to the little orphan dragon, **'We'll look after you. Don't worry about food, k?'**_

 _ **'Its not fair,'** the baby Nadder sobbed, **'Its not fair! Its...Its all Her fault!"**_ Anger filled the babys eyes and she broke away from Toothless. She ran over to the edge and yelled, _**'ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!'**_

 _ **'What? No! Stop!'** Toothless' father ran to the baby Nadder._

 _ **'Don't make Her angry!'** Toothless' mother followed her mate._

 _ **'Its your fault innocent dragons are killed!'** the baby raged, **'Its your fault my parents are dead! You ugly spawn of hell!'**_

 ** _'ENOUGH!'_**

 _Every dragon backed up, trying to hid. The lava below exploded as a gigantic beast rose up. It was Her. She climbed the walls quickly and towered above the baby Nadder. Every bit of rage left the baby as she cowered in fear. She stared down at the one who insulted her. She roared out and lunged for the baby. But suddenly Toothless' parents jumped in front of the Nadder. Toothless' father grabbed the baby by her tail and flung her away. Then almost immediately She came down and swallowed both of Toothless' parents and the rock they were standing on whole._

 _ **'NO!'** Toothless shouted. His voice echoed throughout the area. _

_**'No! Mom! Dad!'** _ Toothless jumped awake, his heart beating fast. He scanned the area. It was the same...almost. _So much for the peace,_ Toothless groaned as he watched rain fall outside. Toothless turned back and looked at Hiccup. A few fish laid half way eaten in between them. _At least you've eaten,_ Toothless smiled, _But...why in the world did I have to remember that?_ Toothless wanted to go over what he dreamed but his heart said **don't**. _Maybe I've should of told you about...Her a lot sooner._

* * *

 _If your wandering, yes... the baby Nadder in this chapter is Stormfly. And I'm going to try to leave you guys at a cliffhanger the day before I leave. So expect two more chapters before the 18th!_


	21. Dragon Revelation

_Please leave a review! the next chapter will be posted Sunday. The day before I leave to go to camp._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Dragon Revelation**

* * *

Snotlout wandered the forest, "She never really said where this _Cove_ was." He spun in a circle, hoping to find a clue that would tell him which was to go. "Whoa.." Snotlout turned in one direction and was surprised to see a broken tree. Something _big_ came through here! Curiosity took over and he followed the path that the broken branches and disturbed earth had made. Then it came to a stop. "Huh?" Snotlout picked up a slightly worn piece of rope, "Why is there rope out here?" His curiosity was broken when a dragon roar echoed off from in the forest. "Oh right Astrid," he threw the rope down and quickly followed the grunts of the beasts he was soon to ride. Snotlout continued his trek down some rocks and into an open area. There was Astrid and all the dragons that were held in the arena. Snotlout was shocked to see them just sitting there. He understood Stormfly but was surprised to see the other dragons so peaceful.

"You actually showed up," Astrid secretly wished that Snotlout had forgotten about the whole dragon thing.

"To spends some time with you? Never!" Snotlout walked up to Astrid, "So...which one do I get?"

"Whichever one is willing to put up with you," Astrid placed a hand on Snotlouts shoulder, "But first are the rules. _No_ flying during the day, _no_ talking about your dragon to _anyone_ , _no_ showing anybody your dragon, and most importantly, _do not get caught with your dragon_! Do you understand me?"

"Yea yea I get it," Snotlout looked over the dragons, "I want...the Monstrous Nightmare!"

 _ **'Want!?'**_ Stormfly angrily walked up to Snotlout, _ **'A dragon isn't a possession! We're living beings just like you!'**_

"He knows that Stormfly," Astrid put herself between the two, " _Right_ Snotlout?"

"Of course!" Snotlout chuckled jokingly, "By "want" I mean "be friends with"."

 _ **'Whatever,'**_ Stormfly scoffed. She walked over and stood next to the baskets of fish that Astrid had brought.

Snotlout turned towards the Monstrous Nightmare in front of him. He had always imagined that the day he'd be standing front of one was when he was meant to kill it. "So...uh...what do I do?"

Astrid groaned, "The same thing you did with Stormfly. Break the wall with peace and not violence."

Snotlout stood there, think of how to "break the wall with peace and not violence".

"You have to be kidding me..." Astrid began to think that this was a bad idea.

 ** _'This one isn't smart is he?'_** the Monstrous Nightmare asked Astrid.

"He's not the brightest," Astrid confirmed.

As Snotlout stood there thinking Stormfly walked over to the stream and took a drink. _Hm?_ She turned towards the entrance, something was off. **_'Intruder!'_ ** Stormfly shot out a spine and it stuck into a rock.

"Who's there!?" Astrid ran over to her dragon. _This isn't good._

"Don't shoot us please!" a scared voice called out.

"Fishlegs?" Astrid walked over and peered around the rock. It was Fishlegs...and the twins. "What are you three doing here?"

The three emerged from behind the rock. "We saw Snotlout run off into the forest so we followed him," Tuffnut explained.

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled, "I told you to make sure that you weren't followed!"

"I thought I wasn't!" Snotlout confessed.

"Oh this is just wonderful!" Astrid groaned. She walked away from everyone and flopped onto the ground. Stormfly walked over and comforted her.

Fishlegs walked over to her, "Umm...if you don't mind me asking Astrid...but what are you and Snotlout doing with these dragons?"

"And why are they not trying to kill us?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well," Astrid wasn't sure on what to say, "Long story short...Hiccup isn't a traitor."

"Excuse me?" Fishlegs felt confused.

"Hey I had the same reaction," Snotlout said, "But get this; if you're nice to them they'll be nice back!"

 ** _'That depends on the species of dragon...'_** the Gronckle added.

"Watch," Snotlout walked over to one of the baskets and grabbed a few fish. He walked over to the Nightmare. The dragon eyed him, unsure if it was okay to trust him fully. "Here. Hungry?" Snotlout held out a Mackerel.

Any uncertainty left the Nightmare, ** _'Oh! I love Mackerel!'_** The dragon took the fish and swallowed it happily. ** _"Mackerel is always so good!'_**

"I understood him! I understood him!" Snotlout cheered.

"He actually did it..." both Astrid and Stormfly said in shock.

"What does he mean by "understood"?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well...you see dragons are not the blood thirsty savages we were raised to believe," Astrid stood up and pat her dragon, "They're kind, gentle creatures. War and death broke the ability for us to communicate. But...then Hiccup...he put it back together. And he did it with "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" dragon."

"That's amazing!" Fishlegs said in awe.

"If that's all true," Tuffnut walked up, "Then why do they raid the village?"

 _Her...that's why!_ Astrid felt that it was time somebody knew, "It's because of-"

 _ **'No!'**_ Stormfly interrupted, **_'Don't you dare mention...'_**

"I have to Stormfly," Astrid said strongly, "It's time we knew."

 _ **'It's better if you don't know!'**_ the gas head of the Hideous Zippleback shouted.

 ** _'I wish we didn't know..'_** the spark head added.

"Know about what?"

The teens turned around and were shocked to see Stoick the Vast standing there. He eyed each teen, hoping one would spill the beans. When none spoke up Stoick began walking towards them.

 _Oh man...we're so dead!_ Astrid mind raced around, hoping to find a good excuse, "Thi-This isn't what it looks like sir!"

"Oh really?" Stoick stopped, "To me it looks likes you guys are befriending these dragons."

This was it. They were done, outcasts soon to be. "That is what we're doing...' Astrid confessed in defeat.

"What are you so sad for dear?" Stoick chuckled, "I'm not mad."

"You aren't!?" the teens chorused.

"No!" Stoick laughed, "Why would I be?"

"Well...sir...the incident with Hiccup and all..." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Ah! About that," Stoick started to explain, "You see I was up all night wondering why that Night Fury protected my son. Then I thought "there must be something there that I'm not seeing". So, after I did all my work I thought that I'd go to the dragons in the arena to figure out what that thing was. But on my way I saw the twins running off into the woods. So I followed."

"Ugh, does nobody here know how to be sneaky?" Astrid groaned.

 _ **'Can we trust him?'**_ Stormfly whispered to Astrid.

"He is my Chief," Astrid pointed out, "He hasn't tried to kill you guys yet so...yes."

"What are you talking to the dragon for?" Stoick asked.

"Get this Chief!" Tuffnut shouted, "If your nice to the dragon you'll get to talk to it!" Stoick stared at Tuffnut confused.

"There's a lot to explain sir," Astrid informed her Chief, "And to show."

"Well then...show me!" Stoick exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Astrid thought that she heard him wrong.

"I said show me!" Stoick repeated, "Tomorrow in the arena in front of the whole village."

"What!?' Astrid felt like she was in an alternate Archipelago.

"I've come to understand that things need to change," Stoick confessed, "My son befriended that Night Fury for a reason. And that reason needs to put to light. So, it is time for the people of Berk to know how dragons really are!"

"But what about that thing that Stormfly didn't want to get-" Astrid placed a hand over Ruffnuts mouth.

"This is great!" Astrid smiled, "I'll make sure we'll be there first thing in the morning!" She removed her hand from Ruffs mouth.

"But what about-"Astrid placed her hand back on Ruffs mouth.

"Wonderful!" Stoick exclaimed.

 ** _O_**

The next day shined brightly. The people of Berk crowded around the arena, they were both puzzled and excited. Stoick had said that the news he had for them was going to be revolutionary. The part that made them confused was the fact that he said it was to be revealed at the place where young Vikings trained to kill dragons.

"What sort of news do you think it is?" one man asked.

"I dunno," another scratched his beard, "Oh, shh! There's the Chief."

Stoick the Vast took center stage. He looked over is people, secretly he hoped that they wouldn't riot with what they were about to see. "Lades and gentlemen," his voice easily rose above the others, "I know your wondering why your here. Well, believe me when I say that what I have to show will change Berk forever!" The crowd oohed and awed, some tried to cheat and guess what that was.

"Well we're in the Killing Arena," one woman pointed out.

"Maybe it has to do something with the dragons?" the man next to her finished.

While the crowd grew more and more excited, the teens grew more nervous as they stood in the gateway.

"Why am I here?" Fishlegs complained, "I wasn't even messing with the dragons!"

"Yea us too!" Ruffnut agreed.

"Astrid...this is a _bad_ idea!" Snotlout turned towards her and for the first time in his life he looked scared. Or at least let it show on his face.

Astrid signed, "We have no choice. You guys stay here. I'll '"pretend" to train Stormfly. I've already went over the plan with her." The conversation was interrupted by the sounds of cranks. Stormfly's door opened up and she busted out. She roared and snapped her jaws, she hoped her acting skills would pay off. The people of Berk held their breath, unsure of what to come.

Stoick motioned for Astrid to step in, "For three hundred years we have been at war with these creatures. For three hundred years we killed them. But now...all that is about to change!" The crowd gasped in shock. Some cleaned out their ears, wondering if they had heard their Chief wrong. Stoick looked up to one of his men and nodded. The men pulled down giant levers and the other cages swung open. The other dragons slowly walked out, then they squinted their eyes at the bright sun.

Astrid was not expecting this. "Sir...don't you remember? We planned on just Stormfly," she whispered to Stoick.

"I know,"Stoick turned from the crowd, "But what if one dragon isn't enough to convince these people."

 _He has a point,_ Astrid couldn't disagree. She turned towards the other teens and motioned for them to come out. They shook their heads no. Astrid gave them a "get out here or I'm dragging all of you guys out here myself" look. Snotlout and the others unwillingly stepped out. Astrid looked over at Stormfly and shook her head. The dragon stopped her act.

"They're all yours," Stoick gestured to Astrid.

"Thanks...," Astrid groaned as she walked up to her dragon. Astrid placed a hand on Stormflys nose and scratched under her chin. The Deadly Nadder immedietly dropped her wings and purred loudly. The crowd gasped in amazement.

"So...uh...what should we do?" Snotlout asked the Monstrous Nightmare.

 ** _'I have an idea,'_** the dragon reared back sent Snotlout into the air. Snotlout screamed before landed on the back of the dragon.

"Warn me next time you do something like that!" Snotlout angrily whispered to his dragon. The dragon chuckled. Again the crowd gasped.

"So...are you and me suppose to have the same dragon?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"I think so," Tuffnut eyed the Zippleback next to them, "I get the gas head!"

"No! I want the gas head!" Ruffnut argued. The twins started to fight right in front of the Zippleback.

 ** _'Haha! These two sure a entertaining!'_** the spark head asked.

 ** _'Yea! I can take the boy,'_** the gas head offered.

 ** _'Sure...uh...which one is the boy?'_** the spark head studied the twins until he figured out which one was Tuff. Then the two heads bent down and picked one of the twins. The twins stopped their fight.

 _ **'Do you two always fight?'**_ the spark head asked Tuffnut.

"Oh! I understood it! I understood the dragon!" Tuffnut cheered and ran around.

"Understood?" the people of Berk felt very confused.

The Gronckle walked up to Fishlegs. The husky boy stepped back, scared. The dragon wagged her tail, waiting for Fishlegs to do something. He walked forward and placed a hand on the dragons snout. The Gronckle received it warmly, then she licked Fishlegs. The two hugged as if they were friends who haven't seen each other in years. "I never knew a dragon could be so sweet!" Fishlegs laughed.

 ** _'My species is naturally docile,'_ ** the dragon explained.

"Now everybody," Stoick easily got the crows attention, "What you have seen here is the truth about these dragons. They are not the savages we've thought they were. My son-"

"Then why do they attack our village!?" a man shouted.

"Why do they kill us!?"

The crowd began to grow upset. Even with what they saw they found it hard to believe that the beasts that killed the people they loved were not demons. Their voices started to rise along with the tension.

"This is mutiny!"

"Our Chief has gone insane!"

"Whoa! Easy big guy!" Snotlout tried to calm the Monstrous Nightmare as he began to growl.

"SHUT UP!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody went silent and all eyes locked onto her. "This is not mutiny or insanity! This is the truth! These dragons are kind and gentle creatures. At one point in time we had the ability to communicate with them as if they were our own. But war, blood, and death broke that bridge and separated us for three hundred years. Now, you ask why they attack and raid our village...well it's time for the reason to be brought to light!"

 _ **'Astrid no!'** _ Stormfly pleaded.

Astrid ignored her dragon, 'Deep in the Dragon's Nest lays a gigantic beast straight out of Hell. She lures in innocent dragons with her hum. And once the dragons hear it they can't ignore it. They have to go towards it. I don't know why...but...this beast forces other dragons into slavery. She makes them raid villages in order to satisfy her insane hunger! Now haven't you people noticed anything?" The people glanced around wondering _what_ they should have noticed. "There haven't been any raids," Astrid pointed out, "Ever since Hiccup befriended that Night Fury the raids have completely stopped. The Deadly Nadder behind me told me that the Night Fury was Her ace. She couldn't get as much food if he wasn't there. Have you ever wondered _why_ the Night Fury never stole food? It's because that beast ordered him to protect the other dragons while they took food. Without that dragon we've would of probably killed more dragons. Which means less food for that devil. Hiccup befriending the Night Fury not only cut Her food supply in half it also shinned a light. A light that is long overdo. Humans and dragons are meant to be at peace not war. And Hiccup...his actions are the foundations for a new life...for both of our kind."

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause, obviously moved by Astrids words. Even Stoick couldn't hold back a smile.

"Let's kill that beast!"

"Wait what?" Astrid didn't want this, "No! No! No! That's not what I was going for!" The dragons began to grow scared at the thought. The teens tried to calm them down but to little avail.

"Enough!" Stoick shouted. Everyone immedietly settled down. "I know your excited," Stoick started, "but killing that beast is not something we are going to do!" Everybody was shocked to hear that come from Stoick, even the dragons. "Look at them," Stoick gestured to the dragons, "That beast is terrifying enough to make these dragons cower in fear. Do you think that we mere humans have the power to kill such a beast?"

The crowd murmured among themselves, now understanding the size of the situation.

Stoick signed, "It goes against everything we Berkians have been raised to believe...but it's time for the war to end. As long as Hiccup and that Night Fury stay far from Hellhinds Gate then the raids will be no more. I do still want my son home. And with the is light of truth I want him back even more! So...while we change our ways I want the news to spread. Maybe he might get wind of it and come home. I know it may risk war with our allies but we can show them the truth as well! As for that beast...if it's meant to be destroyed then one day it will be. And hopefully it is ended by a Berkian!"

The crowd jumped form their seats. They cheered and threw their fists in the air. Berk was about to go under a most important change...If only Hiccup was here to see it.


	22. Dragon Hunters

_Please leave a review! This is the last chapter before I leave for camp!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Dragon Hunters**

* * *

"So why do you think these people kidnapped Trader Johann?" Snotlout asked over the roar of the wind.

"Dunno, " Astrid tried to think of every possible reason but nothing popped up, "Do you think you can find him Stormfly?"

 _ **'Of course I can!'**_ Stormfly flapped her wings against the cold wind, _**'His scent is hard to forget. Especially for a Tracker Class like me.'**_

"Yea," Astrid chuckled, "Man we've learned so much about dragons over the past five years."

"I know!" Ruffnut shouted, "Who knew that Barf and Belch here liked to chase their tails?"

"Yea...so... let's just focus on finding Johann," Astrid rolled her eyes, "I'll go Northeast." Stormfly shot off.

"W-Wait! We should stick together! We're way outside the boundaries of the Archipelago!" Fishlegs called out but they were already gone.

 ** _O_**

Stormfly fought through the cold air. _**'Are you sure that separating was a good idea!?'**_ Stormfly shouted above the wind.

"Yes!" Astrid answered. She didn't know why...but something told her to go this way-alone. The two scanned the water, nothing. "Hmm, maybe there's a-wahhhh!" Suddenly Stormfly began to fly hieratical. "Whoa! Stormfly! What in the world!?"

 _ **'Astrid...so-something shot me! I-I-'**_ The two smacked the water. Astrid swam to her dragon. She spotted an arrow embedded in Stormflys leg. Astrid tried to push her dragons head head above water but quickly realized that she needed to surface. She ignored her need for air and continued to push her dragons head. Not long after she began to feel light-headed and everything went black.

 ** _O_**

"Ugh...W-What happened?" Astrid asked groggily as she woke up.

"You got shot down," A cocky mans voice answered.

"Huh?" Astrid went to stand up but realized that she was bound. "What in-let me go!"

"Not likely," the man chuckled, "You fell for our trap pretty easily."

"Trap?" Astrid looked up at the people in front of her. She didn't recognize their clothing. "Who are you guys?"

"Dragon Hunters," the biggest man smiled, "Your on Rykers ship little Dragon Rider."

"Hunters!?" everything snapped to focus, "Where's my dragon!?"

"Don't worry about it," Ryker laughed," It'll get put to good use."

"What do you mean by that!?" Astrid wasn't sure if she'd want the answer.

"That's none of your business," Ryker turned away from Astrid. He walked up to some men, gave them some orders, then came back. "See this," he held an arrow in his hand," _This_ is a Dragon Root arrow. It's what we took your dragon down with." He chuckled as if someone has said a good joke.

Astrid wanted to beat sense into him but she was tied up pretty tight. "What are you going to do with me?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Ryker grinned, "Take her down below!" Two men came up, forced Astrid to her feet, and led her below deck. They locked her in a cage made of something she's never seen before. It was a sickly green color.

 ** _'Astrid!'_**

"Stormfly!?" Astrid canned the area, "Stormfly!? Are you alright?"

Across the room Stormfly sat chained and alone, **_'I'm okay...somewhat...although...that arrow was weird.'_**

"It was coated in Dragon Root," Astrid explained.

 ** _'Dragon Root!?'_** Stormfly scoffed, **_'Ugh...of course.'_**

"Don't worry girl I'll find a way out," Astrid promised.

 ** _'How? We're both chained,'_ ** Stormfly laid her head down, tired.

"There's always a way," Astrid said confidently.

 ** _'If you do find a way out,'_** a Monstrous Nightmare in the cage next to Astrid chimed in, **_'Please don't forget us.'_**

"I wouldn't dream of it," Astrid smiled reassuringly.

 ** _O_**

Hours had passed. Astrid was unsure of how much but she knew it must have been a lot. She thought of everything that could free her and the dragons. But as the time continued to pass she began to lose more and more hope.

"Hungry?" a man walked in with a small tray of food, some of the which looked rotten. "I hope you get your belly full," he said when he got to Astrid.

"Yea but-," Astrid didn't want to eat the rotten food but an idea finally struck her," but...how can I eat when I'm chained like this?"

"You have a point," the man sat the try down. He pulled out his keys and unlocked Astrids cage. He turned her around and undid her restraints. Then almost imminently Astrid spun around and sucker punched him right in the jaw. The man fell, unconscious, and his keys flew a few feet.

"Idiot," Astrid chuckled as she grabbed the keys. She ran over, unlocked every cage, then went back and unchained every dragon inside. "Let's blast our way out of here!" Astrid jumped on the back of Stormfly. All the dragons roared out and fired at the door. They flew out and went in every direction.

"Shoot them down!" a man shouted. All the Dragon Hunters scrambled to Bola Slingers, Arrow Launchers, and just about anything they could find that will take them down. But it did no good, all the dragons set the wooden boat on fire quicker than a Speed Stinger could run.

 _ **'Take that you lousy humans!'**_ one of dragons shouted as he fired a shot.

"Let's get out of here Stormfly!" The two shot up high into the air but they were met with the most randomly and badly timed storm. "What in the world!"

Angry waves thrashed the boat side to side. Dark clouds hung over, dropping lightning bolts like there was no tomorrow! There was thunder so loud that Astrid was sure that she was going to deaf. But she couldn't understand...she didn't fell the boat getting rocked around when she was locked up. And she didn't hear the insane thunder. Where in the world did this storm come from!?

 _ **'Astrid look out!'**_ Stormfly shouted. The two bobbed and weaved around the lightning strikes. **_'Astrid!'_** In a split second a lightning bolt struck both Astrid and Stormfly. They fell out of sky and crashed into the raging water.

"Ugh...no...Stormfly!" Astrid called out weakly. Her body felt numb from the strike and she couldn't keep her head above water. Her head slipped under as the storm raged on.

* * *

 _I know that I said that I'd post this Sunday. But I got writing it I ended up finishing it!_


	23. Old Scars

_Boo! I'm back! I'll spare you guys with the details of why I threw up my breakfast on Wednesday, how excited I was when I saw the constellation of Sagittarius_ _on Thursday, and all that! I_ _nstead I'll tell you_ _that I have_ _thought of a good story for Scars' sequel. Originally_ _I was going to call it How To Train Your Dragon: To Love a Warrior. But I changed my mind and it is now called How To Train Your Dragon: Broken. Leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Old Scars**

* * *

 _ **'When do you think she'll wake up?'**_ a males voice echoed in Astrid ears. Nobody responded. The unfamiliar voice continued talking as if someone was there, _**'I'll check on here.'**_ Astrid heard the slapping of feet grow closer to her. But these footsteps sounded different...almost...like footsteps of a-

"Dragon?" Astrid blinked her eyes open. She was laying down comfortably with a blanket and a makeshift pillow. She was in cave. Astrid turned her head towards the approaching footsteps. When they turned the corner she nearly fainted. It was a Night Fury! She bolted up and was met with terrible pain.

The dragon rushed over and gently laid her back down, _**'Don't sit up. You nearly died in that storm. '**_

"The storm?" Astrid let her mind catch up, "The storm! Where is Stormfly!? Where is my dragon!"

 _ **'Whoa! Whoa! Clam down,'**_ the dragon back up a bit, **_'You can understand me?'_**

"Yea I'm a friend to dragons. Now where is mine!?" Astrid jolted back up, ignoring the pain.

The Night Fury looked away sad, **_'I'm...sorry. She was already dead when we found you.'_**

Atrid felt her heart get ripped out her chest, "Stormfly...no...It's...It's all my fault..." Tears fell as Astrid hugged her knees.

 ** _'I'm sorry,'_** the dragon said reassuringly.

"W-Wait a minute...," Astrid wiped a few tears and looked up at the Night Fury, "Who's we?"

The Night Fury broke eye contact, not wanting to answer.

But at that moment two and two clicked together in Astrids head, "Hiccup..." She grabbed the collar of the dragons saddle and gripped it tightly, "Where is he!?"

 ** _'Uh...no. No! He-He doesn't want to talk anybody at the moment,'_** the dragon managed to free himself from Astrids grip.

Astrid shot up and took off into the cave. She shouted Hiccups name and looked every which way. The thought of getting lost didn't occur to her. She just wanted to see Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted again. Out the corner of her vision she saw the flicker of a fire. _Hiccup!_ She ran to the fire with much joy. Finally! After all these years! She rounded the corner but immedietly halted. There in front of her a man stood facing away from her. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and had obvious muscle. Yet his cloths where so ragged. "Hiccup?" The man turned his head, he was wearing a makeshift mask. The two locked eyes. In that second Astrid felt horror but before she could do anything she was pulled back by the Night Fury.

 _ **'I told you he...doesn't want to be seen,'**_ he whispered, not wanting to Hiccup to overhear.

"What was that?" Astrid whispered back, "That look in is eyes...they...they looked...lifeless..."

 ** _'Uh...yea,'_** the dragon sighed, _**'He...He's been through Hell since he left Berk...'**_

"Dagur?" Astrid knew that much.

 ** _'That was just the start,'_** Toothless sighed again.

Astrid glanced back at Hiccup. He had sat down and was poking at a fire, the same dead look in his eyes. No...wait...it wasn't totally dead...Astrid was sure that she saw a little bit of some emotion. Horror? Regret? Astrid couldn't quit place it. _He does look like he wants to be alone,_ Astrid noted, _But...all of Berk has been looking for him for so long...I can't pass this up._ Astrid slowly walked over to him.

He looked away without turning his head. He said nothing. Astrid was unsure of what to do next.

"Hiccup..." Astrid looked around nervously, "It's good to see you."

Again he said nothing. Hiccup just stared at the ground, as if he was making conscious effort to not look at her.

The tension was so powerful it might have been a dragon. **_'Come on leave him alone,'_** the Night Fury quietly called out to Astrid.

"Will you be quiet," Astrid tried to say that in the nicest way she could. She glared at the dragon.

"You can understand him?"

Astrid turned back around. _He spoke! Yes!_ "I can. You...found me with a dragon remember?" Astrid was happy to have finally getting somewhere, "By the way...I should thank you for saving me."

"Don't bother," Hiccup returned to poking the small fire, "Your dragon was dead."

Astrid felt sorrow rip through her heart again but ignored it, "Yea...I find it hard to believe. She was my best friend. We were together for a long time-five years to be exact. I-How did I survive the lightning strike and not her?"

"She protected you," Hiccup explained, "Right before it hit she flipped, took the full force of it. By the time it hit you were pretty much off of the saddle but you did get jolted enough to knock you out."

"Oh," Astrid didn't remember any of that. She took note of the emotionless tone in Hiccups voice. Astrid went to say something but felt the Night Fury pulling on her skirt, wanting her to come over. "What?" she asked when she came over.

 _ **'Hiccup hasn't said that much-or anything-in years,'**_ the dragon explained, **_'Keep talking to him.'_**

"I thought that you wanted me to leave him alone," Astrid reminded the black lizard.

 _ **'Yea yea I know,'**_ the dragon sighed, **_'But...finding you maybe what he needs. We've seen humans in danger over the years but he never tried to save them. Keep talking to him.'_**

"Okay," Astrid walked back over to Hiccup, he had moved over from his spot and was now leaning against the wall. That look...Guilt took over Astrid. She tried to not cry in front of him. "Hiccup...I'm sorry." she couldn't keep the pain of sorrow from her voice.

Hiccup looked at her, "Sorry? For what?"

"This," she pointed everywhere, "For everything that has happened to you. It's my fault...Yo-You remember how you thought you heard someone that day in the Cove? It was me!" Now she could stop the tears, "I'm the one who told your dad about your dragon. And I'm the reason your life is ruined! I'm so sorry Hiccup." She covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

"You what?" Hiccup shot up, "What gave you the right to send the whole village after me!?"

The sudden anger nearly knocked Astrid off her feet, "I know. I-I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't undo the things I've done! The Hell I've been through!" Hiccup began walking towards Astrid.

 _ **'Hiccup calm down,'**_ the Night Fury stood in between them.

"Stay out of this Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless was shocked by that and back up a few feet. Hiccup clenched his hands, his breathing became heavy, tears started to stream down his face-what of it they could see. "I haven't been able to have one peaceful sleep for every night for the past five years! Because of you I'm a murderer! It's all your fault!"

Every bit of Astrid broke in that instant. She turned around and ran off.

Toothless turned around and chased after her. Hiccup just stood there. After the anger sizzled down a bit he could hardly believe what he said.

 ** _O_**

Astrid as she ran through the cave. Somehow she found her way out and ran off into the forest. She ran into every tree, tears blinding her. She kept running blindly until she felt herself falling. She had blindly ran off a cliff! But immediately she felt strong jaws biting her foot. Astrid looked up, it was Toothless. He pulled her up then ran to her side.

 _ **'He didn't mean what said,'** _ Toothless wrapped his wing around her, _**'This isn't the first time he's...snap.'**_

Astrid flopped onto the ground, tears continuing to fall, "It's my fault."

 ** _'No it isn't.'_** Toothless sat down. But Astrid ignored the dragons kindness. _I've got to do something,_ Toothless thought, _Finding Astrid here had to have happen for a reason. This whole thing is my fault. It's time I try to fix it._


	24. Two Tribes

_Please leave a review! Here is the summary of Broken for anybody to read. I'm posting it along with this chapter so you guys can decide early on if you'll want to read it._

 _"How To Train Your Dragon: Broken: Astrid finds herself engaged to a man she doesn't know. But when she runs to Hiccup things go from bad to worse; Astrid is sold into slavery in a foreign land and Hiccup is sent off to be "broken". Will they managed to get home or will both of their spirits get broken."_

 _I'm not to sold on the summary. I might change it a bit by the time I post the sequel. Speaking of which there was something I forgot to say in the last chapter. I will post the first chapter of Broken and the last chapter of Scars on the same day. In the last chapter of Scars I will tell you that the new story is posted and i(f you want) to go read it. Does this make sense?_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Two Tribes**

* * *

Stoick the Vast stood along the edge of his village, waiting for the young Dragon Riders to return. He prayed that they would be able to save Johann. Stoick enjoyed Johanns company-to some extent. _What would these people have to gain by kidnapping him?_ Stoick thought, _Maybe by the time the riders find them Johann would of talked them to death._ Stoick chuckled at that thought. It could happen.

"Any sign of them?'" Gobber asked as he walked up.

"None. I'm starting to worry," Stoick scanned the horizon again, hoping for-"There they are!" Stoick smiled as he saw the Dragon Riders flying in. But his smile soon turned to a frown. "Where's Astrid?" he asked once they landed.

"We got separated sir," Fishlegs explained.

"And ya did bother to look for her?" Stoick sighed.

"Na we tired," Ruffnut said as she got off of Barf.

"Yea, but a giant crazy storm that came out of nowhere made us leave," Tuffnut continued, "Can you believe that? What a rude storm!"

Stoick sighed again. He prayed for Astrids safety. _If anybody could survive out there...it's Astrid,_ Stoick thought.

"Oh but sir," Fishlegs slid off Meatlug and walked over to his Chief, "We did run into some people that know Hiccup."

"Hiccup..."Stoick quickly scanned the docks, "Well were are they!?"

"They're right behind us," Fishlegs told Stoick, "Their two ships are in bad shape. Some are on dragons but not all of them."

"Tell me when they get here," Stoick ordered, "I must speak to them."

 ** _O_**

It didn't take long for the people the Dragon Riders ran into to get to Berk. Stoick watched them dock. "Their ships are nearly destroyed, "Stoick noted, "What happened?" Stoick whistled and a magnificent dragon appeared in front of him.

 ** _'Do you think they know where your son is?'_ ** Thornado the Thunderdrum asked his friend.

"I pray to Odin," Stoick climbed onto Thornado. The Tidal Class flew down and landed perfectly on the docks in front of the visitors. "Welcome," Stoick stuck out a hand.

A man took his hand and they shook, "We appreciate the chance to rest. We've been looking for a new home for many years."

"I'm sorry to hear that your home is gone," Stoick gestured towards the village, "Come. Let your people rest up at our Great Hall. And then we can talk about...you know."

"Aye...about...that," the man edged closer to Stoick, "We really don't know where your son is...but we have an idea."

Stoick forced his joy down, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of them. An idea...well...that's a start. "Come, let's talk in the Great Hall..."

"I'm Agnus," the man smiled," And this is Anrdes and Kari. Our two best Dragon Riders."

Stoick watched as a Skrill and Deadly Nadder land in front of him.

"Hello sir," Andres smiled as he got off his dragon, "This is Stormtwister."

 ** _'You have a big beard,'_ ** Stormtwister said bluntly, _ **'It's really red.'**_

"Thank you..." Stoick is unsure of how to respond to that.

"Dude...control what your dragon says. Okay man," Kari slid off her dragon slowly.

Stoick noted her behavior, "Is something wrong?"

"Mmm..." Kari rubbed the back of her head, "I...It's not something I'd like to talk about in public."

"Then let's stop standing here and go to the Great Hall," Agnus insisted.

Stoick led Agnus and his people to the Great Hall. There wasn't very many people to led, the two boats held very little. Once they were there all the people sat down. Some laid down on the ground. "You all must have been sailing for a long time," Stoick noted as he sat down in front of Agnus.

"Yes," Agnus adjusted his chair a bit, "But that isn't the matter."

 _Hiccup..._ Stoick had so many questions. Where is he? Is he okay? How long does he have to wait until he can rightfully apologize!? Stoick forced down the questions, 'Let's just start from the beginning."

"Alright," Agnus sighed, "Two of our fishermen found him beached on an island. A terrible storm had just hit. We believe that he couldn't get out of it. His Night Fury was awake but he was still out. We wanted to help but the Night Fury protected him, it thought we wanted to hurt Hiccup."

 _I knew that dragon was defending Hiccup on that night!_ Stoick thought triumphantly.

"After we got the dragon to understand that we were friends we brought the two of them back to our village. Now...we're not vikings like you are. But after we got to know him we tried to make him feel at home. Anyways, he came to the next day, he told me why he was far from home, I took him in. Then...well..."

"Well?" Stoick pushed for answers but didn't push to hard.

"We were attacked," Kari chimed in. She sat alone at the opposite end of the table. She looked like she had been through Hell, "A madman came looking for him. But when we refused he attacked. Even with our dragon we were no match...we were...out numbered. The ones you see now are the ones who escaped."

"That is my fault," Stoick sighed, "I had asked him to look for my son. But I never said to attack anybody. He was a bit insane."

"That was no surprise," Kari sat back in her chair, "I tried to find my dragon in all the fire and smoke...then I...I saw..."

"Saw what?" Stoick turned towards the girl.

"I-I-" Kari turned her head, unwilling to answer.

Stoick turned back to Agnus, "There has been a question my people have been wanting to know that answer to. Some find it-"

"He did," Kari interrupted, "He-did kill that madman."

Stoick sat back in shock. He found it hard to believe. Stoick wanted the answer for so long...but now he was sure that he liked it better not knowing.

"But it was in self defense," Kari quickly added, "He was protecting his dragon...if he didn't...Toothless would of been the one killed."

"I see," Stoick took a moment to process this information, "Now with that out of the way...do you think you can help me find him? I understand the truth about dragons and I want to make it up to my son."

"Of course," Agnus smiled. The two began talking away. In his head Stoick cheered triumphantly. He was one step closer to finding his son.


	25. Hiccup and Astrid

_Please leave a review! I have to say people...I never thought that I'd get this far in the story. I thought it would just become one of the stories that I'd start and never finish. Sadly, we are getting close to the end (if you couldn't tell). I won't say how many chapters are left but I will say that the number is not that big. So I thought I'd thank you again for taking your time to read my story. ^_^_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Hiccup and Astrid**

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid!" Hiccup called himself. He banged his head on the stone wall a few times then turned around and kicked some rocks. He sat down, "I'm such an idiot..." He raked his fingers through his hair, which was almost to this shoulders. He didn't want to show it...but he was happy to see Astrid. To see that _someone_ was happy to see him. Then he went and lost his temper. _It's not her fault..._ Hiccup thought, _She didn't want what happened to happen...did she?_

 ** _'Hiccup?'_**

Hiccup looked over, it was Toothless _._ "I'm an idiot," Hiccup sighed.

 _ **'No, your not. Everyone makes a mistake,'**_ Toothless walked over to his friend. He placed a wing around Hiccup reassuringly. Toothless was determined to do something. Even though Hiccup was hating himself at the moment Toothless took it as a good sign. For the past five years Hiccup really hadn't shown any emotion. _The first step to happiness is sorrow,_ Toothless thought, _Ah...wait...that gave me an idea!_ Toothless stood in front of his friend, ' _ **Let's make it up to her,'**_

"Huh?" Hiccup didn't follow.

 _ **'Cheer her up,'**_ Toothless explained, **_'She's ridden on a Nadder but not me. I can fly much higher!'_**

Hiccup felt unsure, "What if she says no?"

 ** _'Then we make her get on,'_** Toothless hoped his friend would agree. But not for the reason one would think. He had a different plan. A plan that would help them both, especially Hiccup. The idea slithered around in Toothless' head. It was so clever the dragon felt like chuckling. But he held it back. _This is gonna be fun...for me that is..._

"Ah...fine," Hiccup got up and climbed onto Toothless.

 _Yes!_ Toothless cheered in his head, _Hiccup...I hope you don't hate me too much for this._ Toothless ran out of the cave as fast as he could. Then, with a click of the stirrup, took off into the air. They searched for Astrid for a few minutes. **_'There she is,'_ ** Toothless circled in the air before landing. Astrid was laying up against a rock, her mind was somewhere else.

"Astrid..." Hiccup slid off of Toothless, "Uh...I...I wanted to apologize for what I said. I...I've had trouble with my temper for a while."

Astrid looked at Hiccup, tears still in her eyes, "I probably deserved it in some way."

"No! No! You didn't," Hiccup sighed, "I-Look...Toothless wants to take you for a flight to help you feel better. And...I'm the only one who can fly him...I-If you don't want to I get it."

Astrid looked over at Toothless. The dragon put on his puppy eyes, begging for her to say yes. "It wouldn't hurt," Astrid sat up.

 _Yes!_ Toothless cheered, _**'Hop on guys.'**_

"Uh...ladies first," Hiccup helped Astrid onto his dragon. Then he got into position in front of her. Toothless walked a bit until he came to clearing. A grin etched itself onto his face. "So...uh...how's...my dad?" Hiccup asked.

"He misses you," Astrid admitted, "He wants you home. He's changed. He changed for you."

"People are incapable of change," Hiccup said to himself.

 _I hope that's not true..._ Toothless opened his wings as much as he could. The two humans on his back paid no attention.

"He has. I promise you,"Astrid begged, "Just give him a chance."

"I dunno. What if he's just fooling the whole village just get me home," Hiccup looked away from Astrid.

"Even if that was what he's doing-which it isn't-why would he go as far as to ride a dragon?" Astrid asked.

 _Three..._ Toothless thought.

"I dunno..." Hiccup admitted.

"He can't sleep at night with your bed being empty," Astrid told Hiccup.

 _Two..._

"Even if I want to go back I can't," Hiccup gripped the saddle.

"Why not?" Astrid asked.

 _A...One!_ Toothless shot straight up into the air, taking the two by surprise.

"Toothless!?" Hiccup grabbed Astrid before she fell off. She held onto him tight and screamed her head off. "Toothless!? What is wrong with you!?"

Toothless chuckled. Then he tucked in his wings and they fell. They crashed into the sea water below them. He jumped out, then back. In and out. In and out.

"Bad dragon!" Hiccup tried to control Toothless but failed.

Toothless did flips, barrel rolls, sharp turns, and even flipped upside down. **_'Having fun yet?'_** he asked jokingly.

"Toothless! What are you doing?" Hiccup shouted over the roar of the wind.

 ** _'Fixing the problem!'_** Toothless shot straight up. Hiccup and Astrid held on as tightly as they could.

"No!" the strong wind ripped off Hiccups mask. He tried to grab it but it flew away.

Once the fear died down Astrid opened her eyes. She was in aw of what she saw. They were in the clouds! Astrid stuck out her hand but it went right through. Astrid was speechless. She had never seen anything so magnificent. Toothless then took them above the clouds. Hiccup took slow breaths. Without his mask he..."Wow..." Both Hiccup and Astrid stared up at the night sky. It was dotted with millions of twinkling stars. It took their breath away.

"I've never been this high before," Astrid said in aw. As she gazed at the stars she wrapped her arms around Hiccups waist. He flinched at the sudden contact, unsure of how to respond to it.

"Uh..neither have I," Hiccup glanced around. He had never seen anything like this.

Toothless watched his buddy, waiting-more like hoping-for him to show how he felt. And then it happened. He saw Hiccup smile. Toothless felt that all was right with the world. Hiccup looked at Toothless and Toothless gave a big, toothless smile.

 _ **O**_

"And there's Dragon Races," Astrid explained to Hiccup as she roasted her Herring over the fire, "Gobber makes saddles and even fixes dragon teeth. Don't ask how that started."

Hiccup chuckled. For the first time in five years he felt happy. Guilt or anger didn't stick to him. Well...almost..."Yea...sounds great."

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, forgetting the fish, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Hiccup lied, "It's nice to hear that Berk has changed-for the better."

"Hiccup..." Astrid glared at Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, "I'm happy to see that people know the truth about dragons...it's just...I can't be apart of it."

"That's crazy," Astrid chuckled, "Of course you can come back. People will be delighted to see you. Especially your dad."

"No...It's...I really can't," Hiccup looked away.

"Why not?" Astrid placed a hand on Hiccups shoulder.

"What if I snap again? Like I did at you?" Hiccup looked at Astrid, sadness in his eyes, "Dagur isn't the only thing I've...uh..."

"What?" Astrid was shocked to hear Hiccup admit it.

Hiccup shook his head, "That Monstrous Nightmare...H-He kept saying that I had "invaded his territory". He wouldn't let me leave. He tried to kill me. And-ow!"

Astrid had punched Hiccups arm, "Why feel guilty? You were defending yourself! If you hadn't then you'd be dead! Bork the Bold killed dragons in self defense remember?"

"Yea...but"

"But nothing!" Astrid turned Hiccup until he was completely facing her, "I wasn't there...but I know that Dagur attacked the village you were staying at...whatever happened-however it happened-was in self defense Hiccup. Your not a monster."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. She smiled warmly at him. Tears fell and Hiccup pulled Astrid into a hug. She hugged in return.

Toothless watched the two, tears fell from his eyes. His plan worked perfectly! He knew that they found Astrid for a reason. He smiled as the two released from their hug.

"So...what now?" Hiccup asked.

 ** _'Group hug!'_** Toothless jumped and landed on top of them both. They both laughed and coughed as dirt flew up.

"You know...I think I might go back," Hiccup decided.

Joy overflowed Astrids heart. _Thank you Thor! Oh...nothing can get any worse than what already has happened._

The moment broke when a distant roar ripped through the sky. Toothless jumped back, fear instantly taking over both him and Astrid. They knew that roar...

"What was that? What's wrong guys?" Hiccup was puzzled by their behavior.

 _ **'What is She doing way out here!?'**_ Toothless started backing up.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hiccup comforted his dragon, "Who's She?"

"The reason dragons attacked Berk," Astrid said bluntly.

"What?"

 ** _'She took over the Dragon's Nest three hundred years ago,'_ ** Toothless explained, _**'S-She forces us to steal from humans and feed her.'**_

"What!?" Hiccup felt a small sting of betrayal, "Why didn't you tell me?"

 _So he never knew.._.Astrid was surprised , "Hiccup, don't be mad. I've seen Her...She...She is the spawn of Death!" Astrid hugged her arms, reliving the terrible memory.

 _ **'You've seen Her!?'**_

"Stormfly and I got pulled to the nest five years ago," Astrid explained, "But...what is She doing out? She never leaves."

 _ **'I dunno,'** _ Toothless cowered, **_'But it's not good!'_**

"Let's go find Her," Hiccup jumped onto Toothless.

"What!?" Astrid and Toothless said together.

 ** _'No! Any dragon that doesn't satisfy Her hunger gets eaten!'_** Toothless laid flat on his stomach, not willing to fly.

"Come on guys!" Hiccup urged, "We have to do something. If She's as terrible as you guys say then we can't just let Her fly loose! We need to warn people...Are you gonna come?" He looked at Astrid, pleading for her to come.

Astrid sighed. Then a look of anger came on her face, "That Devil is the reason so many lives are ruined." She jumped onto Toothless' back, "We can't just sit around!"

 _ **'Oh Gods...'**_ Toothless groaned. Unwillingly he left the cave and took off into the air.

 ** _O_**

The three flew through the air, looking for people to warn. "Come on Toothless...faster!" Hiccup begged his dragon.

 ** _'Sorry! She has struck fear into my generation of dragons since we hatched,'_** Toothless groaned.

"I know," Hiccup patted Toothless' head, "But your generation can be the one to end Her reign."

 ** _'I guess...'_** Toothless scanned the clouds below them. _Hm?_ Toothless spotted the movement of a shadow. It was moving closer to them. Toothless let out a low growl. Suddenly the shadow leaped out of the clouds. A giant dragon flew in front of them, making Toothless halt. The strange dragon was brownish-tan in color, except its spines which were orange. What was amazing the most was its double set of wings. The dragon roared out then turned and faced them. _A human?_ Toothless saw a human standing on the dragons back-with no saddle! The even stranger human wore a weird looking mask and had some staff in their hand.

 _ **'Who are you Night Fury,'**_ the dragon asked. His deep voice soundly annoyed.

 _ **'None of your business,'** _ Toothless growled, _ **'Who are you? I've never seen your species before.'**_

 ** _'I...am a Stormcutter,'_** the dragon said proudly, **_'Best dragon in the world.'_**

"Oh boy he reminds me of someone..." Astrid groaned.

"You can understand him?" the Stormcutters human was shocked.

"Well...yea," Hiccup patted Toothless' head, "We wouldn't be on his back if we didn't. Now, have the two of you heard a loud roar not that long ago?"

"No," the person eyed them, "Who are you two?"

"We're from Berk," Astrid said plainly.

"Berk!?" the human nearly fell back.

"Why'd you tell them?" Hiccup turned to Astrid, "We don't know if they're friend or foe."

"Sorry," Astrid held onto Hiccups shoulders,"I thought-"

Suddenly the same roar exploded next to them. Then the clouds got thrown everywhere as something huge flew directly underneath them. Toothless' heart nearly stopped. It was Her...

"Whoa! Whoa! Toothless!" Hiccup attempted to calm Toothless down but to avail. The dragon panicked and flew off faster than Hiccup thought he could go.

 ** _'No! No! No! I don't wanna get eaten!'_** Toothless screamed.

The Stormcutter and human could only watch as the Night Fury flew away. The human looked over to where the sudden dragon flew to. "It's heading towards Berk.." the human said in fear, "We must warn them!"

 _ **'But they-'**_

"We must! Come on Cloudjumper!" The two took off towards Berk as fast as they could.

* * *

 _If your wondering why I capitalized 'She' and 'Her' it's because of my other popular story; From the Eyes of a Night Fury. I referred the Red Death as She and Her. So I though that I'd do the same here._


	26. The Hun for Hiccup Begins

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The Hunt for Hiccup Begins**

* * *

"Stoick she should of been back by now," Astrids concerned mother scanned the ocean for her daughter, hoping for a chance to spot her flying in.

"I thought that," Stoick placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'll tell the men going out to search for her too."

"I must search too," Astrids father walked up, "That's my baby out there!"

"I know how you feel," Stoick sighed. He prayed nothing terrible had happened to her. He replayed what Fishlegs told him. They were flying, Astrid suddenly took off before anybody could stop her, and then that storm. _Why would she fly off by herself like that?_ Stoick wondered. He scanned the darkening sky. Whose idea was it to start a search party so late in the day? Stoick didn't remember. He made his way down to the docks where the men were preparing to leave. "Before you men leave," Stoick caught all of their attention with ease, "There is one more person I need you to look for. Astr-"

"Incoming Dragon Rider!" a watchman shouted.

"Is my Astrid!?" Astrids mother cried. She ran to where the watchman pointed. She looked up and her heart sank. It wasn't Astrid. Instead, it was an older woman on top of a dragon nobody on Berk had ever seen before. At least...if they were a Berkian.

"Amazing!" Kari stared up at the dragon, "A Stormcutter! I never thought that I'd see one."

"Do you know who is on it?" Stoick asked.

"Nope," Kari shook her head, "Sorry. Though...their mask looks like a dragon I've heard tales about."

The Stormcutter and its human hovered in the air, unsure if it was safe to land.

Stoick looked over this mysterious Dragon rider. Something seemed familiar. He stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked.

The strange human looked around. And then with a tap of the foot the Stormcutter landed and the human slid off. The person backed up a bit. Stoick glanced around, a curious crowd had gathered.

"Back away," he ordered. Immediately the crowd thinned out and only a handful of people backed up. Stoick unknowingly edged closer and closer to the mysterious person. After a few moments of hesitation the Dragon Rider dropped their staff. Then, slowly, removed their mask. Every Berkian gasped, but none was more in shock than Stoick. "Valka?" he said her name as if it was a delicate piece of treasure. Valka herself might as well of been a treasure for Stoick couldn't tear his eyes from her.

Valka avoided eye contact. She wasn't sure on what her first words were to be. What could she say? After being gone for nearly twenty years. Valka never thought that she would _willingly_ go back to Berk. She saw it from above. It was so different. There were dragons everywhere-that part wasn't very different. Yet instead of burning down houses and stealing food they laid around like a stuffed viking. Valka concluded that she was simply dreaming, that's all. After all...people were incapable of chan-

Valka was pulled from her thoughts when a big, warm hand turned her face away from the ground. It was Stoick. Before she could do anything he leaned in a slowly kissed her. She closed her eyes. And that right there told Valka that she wasn't dreaming. Despite having not kissed in nearly two decades, it felt all the same. All the moments spent with Stoick flooded back in an instant. And just as quickly as the feeling came...it was gone. Valka opened her eyes and saw the happiest viking smile at her. Stoick immedietly pulled her into a hug. Valka welcomed it warmly.

Stoick released his long lost wife from his hug and stared lovingly into her eyes, "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

Valka failed to fight the tears, "There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you." The two embraced again.

 ** _O_**

Forgetting about the search they were about to embark on everyone headed straight for the Great Hall. They wanted to know; how was Valka still alive? She explained how Cloudjumper brought her to the Dragon Sanctuary but didn't say anything else. She had more important things to talk about.

"It's so good to have you back," Stoick said for the tenth time.

"Yes," Valka gave small smile, "It feels weirs to be back."

Stoick noted her behavior, "What's wrong?"

Valka looked at Stoick in the eyes, "I came back from a reason. When I was out flying Cloudjumper and I were almost toppled by a gigantic beast. It was terrible. It was nasty, angry, and from the sounds of it...very hungry. And it's heading straight for Berk." The room gave a collected gasp.

"A gigantic beast?"

"Hungry?"

"You don't think..."

"Everybody calm down, " Stoick did his best to not freak out, "Do you know what this beast looked like?"

"Uh...not really," Valka tried to remember what little she saw of it, "All I do know is that it's presence made that Night Fury freak out."

"Nigh Fury!?" Stoic gasped. He grasped Valkas shoulders tightly, "Where? Where did you see one!?"

"I-Uh...Far from here," Valka was taken aback by Stoick sudden excitement, "Why do you care?"

Stoick released his grip on Valkas shoulders. He looked away, reluctant to tell her.

"Stoick?"

Stoick sighed, "Because...that was Hiccup."

"Hiccup!?" Valka was both shocked and confused, "Our son!?"

"Yes," Stoick looked at his wife, "He was...chased off the island five years ago...but now we know the truth about them. We've been trying to find him...to bring him home...to...so I can apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Valka felt her heart break. She had stayed away for the betterment of her family..but it fell apart anyways.

"For being a terrible father," memories of that night flooded back to Stoick. The hurt look on Hiccups face..him flying away..."Even if he never calls this place home again, I at least want to correct what I've wronged."

Valka stood there, attempting to take it all in. She wanted to cry. While she was off playing "Dragon Hero" by rescuing dragons her family had basically died. "There was a man on the Nigh Furys back, "Valka informed, "But...he wasn't the only one on the dragons back."

"What?" Stoick as puzzled.

"Where was a girl. She had blonde hair and a spiky skirt," Valka explained.

"That's my daughter!" Astrids father cheered, "Oh thank Thor! I thought I lost my baby!"

"Do you remember which way they flew off?" Stoicks felt more determined than ever.

"I do," Valka said at the joy of Astrids parents, "But what about that beast?"

"Gobber, take the villagers and lead them to the caves. They'll be safe there, "Stoick ordered.

"Roger that Stoick, "Gobber started to leave but stopped, "Eh...but what are you going to do?"

" _We_ are going to find my son," Stoick said confidently. A realization and plan formed in his head.

"We?" Valka didn't understand.

"You, me, Agnus, his Dragon Riders, and ours are going to get my son back... _before_ that beast gets here," Stoick explained.


	27. Hiccup vs Vikings

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hiccup vs Vikings**

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! Toothless!" Hiccup aimed a terrified Toothless back to the island they called home. They crashed instead of landed. Hiccup and Astrid fell off and Toothless took off. "Toothless! Get back here! What was that thing?"

"Her..." Astrid didn't want to believe it.

"Her? T-That cannibalistic dragon you told me about? _That_ was it!?" Hiccup wasn't sure if he was parlayed in fear or shock.

"Sadly," Astrid fought through the creeping fear, "We need to warn people about Her."

"Uh...in case you have short term memory loss...Toothless is in not willingness to go anywhere near it!" Hiccup looked to where his dragon ran off.

"Let's use another dragon," Astrid suggested.

"What?"

"There are other dragons on the island right?" Astrid looked around to see if if she could spot one.

"The dragons here are more hostile than the ones that use to raid Berk, Hiccup explained, "I've barely gotten half of them to trust me. They wouldn't be willing to let me-let alone you-ride on their back!"

"Then what do we do?" Astrid felt the sting of defeat, it was a bitter sting.

"I dunno..." Hiccup paced a bit, "Let's just try to find Toothless before we try anything else."

"Okay," Astrid agreed. The two ventured into the forest.

 ** _O_**

"Toothless!?" Hiccup called out.

"Were are you?" Astrid shouted.

"Come on bud! She is nowhere near this island! It's safe!" Hiccup scanned the area but found no dragon. He bent down and scanned the ground.

"Who knew that the Night Fury was lightning fast both in the air and on the ground, "Astrid groaned in frustration, "Where could he of gone so quickly?"

"This way," Hiccup pointed.

"How do you know?" Astrid wondered.

"Look," Hiccup pointed to some footprints, "Those are Night Fury." They followed the footprints deeper into the forest. An awkward silence grew between them.

"So, how do you think we can reason with this beast?" Astrid asked.

"Reason?" Hiccup said dumbfounded, "There is no way."

"What? Of course there is," Astrid ducked below a low hanging branch.

"There isn't," Hiccup shook his head no, "For a cannibalistic dragon. They never listen to reason."

"How do you know that?"

Hiccup chuckled, "Just because I've haven't any human contact in five years doesn't mean I've been totally alone."

As if on cue a pink and purple Terrible Terror landed on Hiccups head, _**'Who's this Hiccup? She looks like a good mate for you.'**_

"Harp!" Hiccup swatted at the Terror. She laughed as she flew away.

Astrid didn't bother to hid the joy she got from that. She laughed and smiled while Hiccup only blushed embarrassingly. "I thought you said that the dragons here are more hostile," she said in between laughs.

"I did say that I have half of these guys here trusting me didn't I? And besides Harp is a Terrible Terror, "Hiccup chuckled, "They don't know what hostile means...unless you're facing a hungry pack of twenty."

The little moment of silly didn't last long. "If we can't reason with it...then what do we do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup had an idea, but felt it was best to keep it to himself.

"Can I ask something Hiccup?" Astrid felt like there was something she needed to know.

"Yea, what is it?" Hiccup scanned the area for Toothless then looked back at Astrid.

"Have you ever...thought about coming back to Berk?" Astrid stopped walking, she had to know," To-you know-try to show us that dragons aren't evil?"

Hiccup looked away, "I have a little...but...I wouldn't fit in. And..."

"And?"

"And...I don't know why...but for the past five years after-you know-I can't stand the sight of something that is in viking culture," Hiccup crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Astrid wondered.

Hiccup sighed as if he was about to reveal a deep, dark secret that would shock the whole world, "Every time I see something viking, like a ship or a viking clothing, I-I panic. My heart starts to race and I get flashbacks to when...I don't think I'll ever be able to live on Berk again." Hiccup had never told that to anyone, not even Toothless. He looked at the ground in shame. But then Hiccup felt Astrids hand in his. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's what friends are for Hiccup," Astrid pulled form the hug, "I'm..your friend right?"

"Of course," Hiccup smiled. He glanced away from Astrid for a second, "Is it already that late? We should probably get back."

"But what about Toothless?"

"Eh, he'll be fine," Hiccup started walking towards the cave, "He can't get to far. And he can hold his own in a dragon fight. Besides, he might of ran back to the cave in the first place."

 ** _O_**

Once they got back to the cave they found it empty. Hiccup knew that trying to find Toothless at night was pointless so instead he cooked two fish and gave one to Astrid. She fell asleep rather quickly but Hiccup was up all night with his thoughts. _"He misses you. He wants you home. He can't sleep at night with your bed being empty."_ Was all that true? Hiccup stared into the fire, unsure of what to do. _"He changed for you."_ "He's not the only one who's changed," Hiccup said to himself, _If he saw me now...would he still want me home?_ Hiccup looked at Astrid, she slept peacefully a few feet away. He knew that she was trying everything she had to get him to come back. A part of Hiccup wanted to. He wanted to hop on Toothless and fly straight back. _But...what about..._

 _"Whatever happened-however it happened-was in self defense. Your not a monster."_

 _He changed for me..._ He scooted over and woke Astrid up, "Astrid...I've made up my mind. I-"

 _ **"Hiccup!"**_

"Toothless?" Hiccup stood up. His dragon ran in in a bit of a panic.

"Mmm...What's going on?" Astrid rubbed her eyes.

"Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup ran over to Toothless.

 _ **'People are coming,'**_ the dragon told his human friend, **_' One viking ship but most are on the backs of dragons.'_**

Astrid shot up, "Is one of the dragons a Thunderdrum?"

 ** _'Yea.'_**

Astrid lit up like a Monstrous Nightmare, "Hiccup! It's your dad!"

"What!?"

"Yea...but...how did he find us?" Astrid pondered, "Hiccup? Are you okay?"

Hiccup backed up, his breathing began to become heavy. Just mentioning the ship triggered the flashbacks.

 ** _'Hiccup, it's okay. Just breath.'_**

"It'll be fine Hiccup, "Astrid placed a reassuring hand on Hiccups shoulder, "I'll go out there and talk to them, okay?" Hiccup shook his head yes. Astrid ran out and over to an edge. She spotted them coming closer. "Huh?" Astrid saw the Stormcutter, _Is that the same person from before? What business do they have with Berk?_

"Astrid!"

Astrid looked up and saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins flying towards her. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Valka said that you and Hiccup were around here," Fishlegs informed.

"Valka?"

"Hiccup's mom," Snotlout said bluntly, "The one riding the Stormcutter. She just came back to Berk out of the blue!"

"That was his mother!?" Astrid was totally shocked.

"Astrid!"

Astrid looked up again and saw Stoick and Valka touch down, "Sir," she walked up to her Chief, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know he doesn't want to see me but I must talk to my son," Stoick started to walk into the forest.

"No it's not that," Astrid tried to spot him, "He can't be around anything-"

"Search the whole island until you find my son!" Stoick ordered the Dragon Riders. One by one they took off, with Stoick being the first to leave.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Astrid shouted, "Hiccup can't..."

"He can't what?" Valka asked.

 _ **O**_

Hiccup and Toothless sat high up on the mountain. Hiccup scanned the water around but didn't see the viking ship. He took slow breaths.

 _ **'Hiccup everything is going to be fine,'**_ Toothless reassured him.

"Yea..."

 ** _'What dragon are we looking for?'_**

"A Night Fury."

Hiccup and Toothless spun around and saw Fishlegs and a Gronckle nearby.

Fishlegs scanned the area, "Hiccup!" They started to fly towards them but Hiccup and Toothless shot off immedietly.

Hiccup and Toothless flew near the clouds. "Come on...deep breaths..." Hiccup said to himself. He went to glance back to see if they were being followed. But instead Hiccup spotted the viking ship as it bobbed in the water. "Let's get out of here Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as panic started to set in.

 _ **'Hey! Night Fury!'**_

Toothless looked back and saw a Thunderdrum flying towards them. And a familiar man was on his back.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out.

Even after five years Hiccup could never forget that voice. Without looking back to see him Hiccup and Toothless took off.

"Hiccup! Follow him Thornado," Stoick continued to call out to Hiccup; he begged his son to stop and listen.

Thornado chased after Toothless, _**'Whoa!'**_ Thornado halted before a fire shot could hit. Stoick looked to where it had come from.

 _ **'Leave my friend alone!'**_ a bulky, green dragon roared.

 ** _'We don't want to hurt him Rumblehorn,'_** Thornado explained.

 ** _'Don't matter!'_** the Rumblehorn roared even louder.

 ** _O_**

"Clouds Toothless," Hiccup told his dragon.

"Hiccup wait!"

Hiccup looked to where his name was called. "Kari!?" Hiccup and Toothless stopped.

Kari and Striker flew up to them. "Hiccup please, your father doesn't want to hurt you."

"H-How are you alive!?" Hiccup felt joy over take him. _People did survive!_

"That isn't important," Kari gave a pleading look to her old friend, "What is important is that you need to talk to your father."

Hiccup looked over at the ship, "What's the boat for?"

"It's nothing bad," Kari reassured, "Remember, not everybody from my village rode dragons."

Hiccup squinted his eyes and to his amazement he saw Agnus. The old man was looking back with a worried look on his face. Hiccup sighed, "I'll listen...only if it's just my father and me."

* * *

 _I was thinking of having Harp the Terrible Terror attack Snotlout like how a few did in "The Night and the Fury" but I felt like it was better without it. Also, I have some bad news...after this there will only be 3 chapters left!_


	28. From Father to Son

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: From Father to Son**

* * *

Everybody huddled around the Viking ship, they stared up at the sea stack that Hiccup and Stoick were on. They held their breath, worried for how it was going to play out. Astrid informed everyone about Hiccups "condition" but refused to tell them what caused it. She felt that she had no right to do so. Astrid sat on Cloudjumpers back and held onto one of his back spines. _Please just listen to him Hiccup_ , Astrid prayed.

Toothless and Thornado sat next to their riders, waiting to act on anything that might happen. Toothless couldn't pull his eyes from Hiccup. _This is exactly what he needed,_ Toothless huddled close to Hiccup, _Please Hiccup..._

Hiccup stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes down. Stoick felt the awkwardness and saw the hurt in his sons eyes. If Hiccup wasn't going to start then Stoick would. "Uh...Hiccup," Stoick started slowly, "I...I'm sorry."

"What?" Hiccup stared confused at his father.

"F-For everything," Stoick choose his words carefully, "I know that I'm not the best father and that I do make mistakes...but...over these years I've come to understand that you were right. That dragons are good." Stoick gestured to Thornado.

"Astrid already told me about Berks "change"," Hiccup said with a bit of hate.

 _Oh come on Hiccup!_ Toothless wined a bit, _He trying his best. Just give him a chance._

"We- _I_ changed for you," Stoick explained.

"Astrid said that too."

"Hiccup please! What else do you want me to say?" Stoick tried to keep the sorrow form his voice.

"I-I dunno," Hiccup forced back any tears that tried to fall. He leaned back against Toothless, still refusing to look up at Stoick.

"I know about...Dagur," Stoick said out of the blue.

Hiccup didn't bother to hid his shock. He hugged his shoulders, "Y-You do?"

Stoick shook his head yes, "I do. I also know that you were trying to defend your dragon."

"Then why does it still bug me?"

"It's not in your nature to kill," Stoick pat Thornado then looked back at his son, "I know what your going through. Well...not personally. My father had no problem killing a dragon but when it came to another human being...oh he didn't sleep for months. Hiccup...the pain your going through can't be dealt with on your own. I was there for my father and I want-have to be there for my son."

Hiccup again tried to fight away the tears. He felt like the weight he was carrying for years slowly lift off him. After everything that has happened...hearing what his father just said is what Hiccup needed. But then Hiccup remembered, "You do know how I feel about...viking stuff?"

"We can help you with that too," Stoick wasn't about to let anything keep his son from coming back home, "Besides, Berk needs you now more than ever!"

"Huh?"

"Valka said that there is a gigantic dragon on the loose," Hiccup explained, "If it attacks Berk then we need you there to help defend the people."

At that moment, everything broke.

"Is that the only reason you came looking for me?" Hiccup clenched his fists and his voice started to rise, "Because of Her?"

 ** _'Her!? Where!?'_** Toothless crouched in fear.

"No Hiccup. I've been looking for you for far longer than that," Stoick pleaded while mentally slapping himself.

"Is that why I sent Dagur after me!?"

"Dagur was a mistake, I realized that soon after, but I didn't send him to capture you like a traitor," Stoick tried to reason with his son.

"When why did he burn down their village!?" Hiccups words echoed all around for everyone to hear.

"Oh Hiccup..." Agnus sighed as he looked up at them.

"He went back on his word," Stoick explained.

"How long did it take for the village to understand the dragons after Dagurs death?" rage began to fill every bit of Hiccup.

"Not long," Stoick said, "That very night Astrid befriended the Deadly Nadder that was kept in the arena."

"That's a lie," Hiccup turned away.

"It's not," Stoick grew desperate, "I need you-"

"To do what!? To be friends with the dragon that has caused every pain and nightmare for the past three hundred years!?" Hiccup faced his father, "I can't!"

"Of course you can-"

"No. I. Can't!" Hiccups voice was loud for all to hear, "A cannibalistic dragon cannot be reasoned with! The only thing that can be done is for one of your "Veteran Dragon Killers" to end it!"

"Do you know how big it is?" Stoick asked.

"Oh I know! It shouldn't be to much of a problem for you!" Hiccup went all out," Unless your to much of a chicken to face it!"

 ** _'Hiccup!?'_** Toothless couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Stoick felt his heart break. Tears fell as he looked away.

Tears fell from Hiccups eyes as well. Deep down he regretted his words but at the same time he meant them as well. He climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Hiccup where are you-"

"Away from here," Hiccup didn't look at his father, "Away from everybody."

At first Toothless didn't want to leave, but Hiccup forced him to take off.

Stoick could only watch as his son flew away into the clouds. He sat down, tears in his eyes.

Thornado hugged his friend, ** _'It'll get better.'_**

"How do you know what?" Stoick cried.

 _ **'Things always get worser before they get better.'**_

 _ **'You couldn't of been more right,'** _ a voice said from nowhere.

Stoick and Thornado looked up, it was a Terrible Terror. The little dragon had a message.

"What is it now?" Stoick sighed.

 ** _'Uh...it's better if you read the message,'_** the Terror rose his legs up so Stoick could retrieve the message.

Stoick took it and unfolded the piece of paper.

 _Stoick! It's horrible! That beast! Her! Shes here! She came out of nowhere! Well, not really. Just after you left the dragons began to act up then they took off. About an hour later She showed up. We're trying to defend Berk but she's eating everything and body! I hope you made amends with Hiccup because we need that Night Fury!_

 _-Spitlout_

Stoick threw the paper aside. He jumped on Thornado and the two flew down to Valka and the others. "We need to get back to Berk!"

"But what about our son!?" Valka asked.

Stoick sighed, "We'll have to worry about that later. She is attacking Berk." Both human and dragon gasped.

 ** _'H-Her!?'_** Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare started to panic.

"Unfortunately," Stoick immediatly took action, "Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff. You guys will get the villagers to safety while the rest of us distract that thing."

"But what are we going to do?" Astrid asked, "Only a Night Fury is fast enough to take that thing down. Isn't that what you said Valka?"

"Well...yes...but if Hiccup isn't willing to help..." Valka looked to her husband.

"We'll have to think of another way," Stoick said, "Come on! We have no time to waste!"

Hiccup watched as they left. He might of been far away but he heard every word.

 ** _'Hiccup...'_**

Hiccup looked at his dragon, "I know."

 ** _"They need you. So...what are you going to do?'_**


	29. Ending Where It Began

_Please leave a_ review! _I know there is one chapter left after this one but I wanna know; what was your favorite part of Scars?_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Ending Where It Began**

* * *

"Catapults!" Spitlout ordered. Boulders flew and smacked the invader...but it did nothing! Some people stood frozen in fear. They stared up at the beast that caused every nightmare. Its club-like tail crushed buildings, its roar vibrated the air, it crawled over Berk as if it wasn't there. A majority of the dragons had sensed Her and fled long before she had gotten here. Some did try to be brave and protect their humans but when they saw Her all the bravery drained out of them. The ground shook as She roared even louder. Spilout grabbed a chunk of a broken catapult. He wiped back his arm and flung straight at Her face. The sharp parts made contact just above Her eye but didn't even break the scaly skin. She eyed the human that stood bravely, and a little bit nervously, in from of her. She reared back, ready to eat him whole. But suddenly a blast smacked the side of her head, high pitched sonic vibrations sang in her ears.

 ** _'Ah! Who did that!?'_** She looked up and saw a bold Thunderdrum flying straight at her. But it wasn't alone.

"Fire again!" Stoick shouted.

Thornado roared out another blast. It smacked her square in the face.

 _ **'Ugh! Why you little-'**_

She felt the sting of a shock and the blast of a fire follow. She looked and saw a Skrill and a Deadly Nadder fly past her. She tried to eat them but missed!

Meanwhile Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins took people to safety.

"What are you guys doing!" Spitlout shouted over Her roars, "Where's the Night Fury!?"

"It didn't go the way we planned," Fishlegs explained, "We'll have to defeat it in another way."

"Is there?" Spitlout looked up the dragons who dared to fight Her. They looked like flies compared to the gigantic beast.

"I dunno," Fishlegs admitted, "But Stoick and the others are distracting Her so we can people to safety."

"Waa!"

Fishlegs and Spitlout turned and saw Andres and Stormtwister fall. They crashed and Andres flew off of his dragon.

Spitlout rushed over to Andres, "Are you alright?"

Andres slowly rose up, "Ah...I think so..." He rubbed his head.

 ** _'I'm not!'_** Stormtwister cried, **_'My wing is broken!'_**

Andres jumped up and ran over to his dragon. He studied the fractured wing, tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry buddy," Andres hugged his dragon.

 ** _'Don't cry. It'll heal.'_** Stormtwister crooned in an attempt to reassure Andres.

 ** _'You little pests!'_**

Everybody looked up and saw Kari and Stoick agitating Her as much as they could.

"Is getting that thing even more mad his plan!?" Spitlout couldn't believe that his Chief was being so reckless.

"Thornado fire!" Stoick ordered. His dragon roared out and a Sonic Blast flew through the air and smacked the side of Her head.

 ** _'Ugh!'_** She crushed buildings as she tried to keep the smaller dragons in her line of sight.

Kari and Striker flew up behind Her eyes, ready to shock Her good. "Are you kidding me!" Kari was astonished when two more eyes opened up right next to Her right eye, "This thing doe not have a blind spot!"

 _ **'Let's 'see' how it likes this!'**_ Striker summoned all of his electricity and fired directly at one of Hers eye.

 _ **"Aha! You brat!'**_ She swung her head to the right and before Kari and Striker could get out of the way they were knocked out of the sky. They landed with a loud thud into a pile of broken wood.

"Are you two alright!?" Stoick called out from way up above.

"Uhh...I think so..." Kari held her head, a throbbing headache started to trickle in, "Look out!"

"Whoa!" Thornado was just barely able to dodge that huge fire shot. Stoick turned to Valka, "Try it now!"

"Right! Astrid hold on!" Valka directed Cloudjumper over to Her. she swung her staff in a certain pattern, it vibrated with a strange sound. Valka explained that her staff was made in a very specific way. It was made to make certain sounds that meant different things to dragons. Valka held out her hand, in hopes that the mighty beast would understand that she was in charge. But instead she was greeted with an angry roar. Cloudjumper pulled back in time before She clamped down her jaws.

"Has that ever happened before?" Astrid asked even though she didn't want to know.

"Never," Valka was stumped, "I guess Hiccup was right. A cannibalistic dragon cannot be reasoned with."

"So...what do we do now?" Astrid could feel her hope fading away.

"We led it away from the village!" Stoick said as he flew over, "We know it can fly."

"But we can't kill Her," Astrid pointed out, "Only a Night Fury has the pin-point accuracy to do so."

Stoick sighed, "We'll think of something."

She roared loudly and shot another fire blast at them. They were just barely able to dodge.

 ** _'Ah! My eyes!'_** Cloudjumper screamed. He didn't get hit but the brightness of Her fire blinded him. Luckily Valka was able to guide him to the ground. They were out. It was just Stoick and Thornado.

"Just you and me old friend," Stoick patted Thornado.

 ** _'Let's make Her regret ever leaving her little island!'_** Thornado exclaimed. Both man and dragon roared out as they bravely charged the beast. She fired at them but they dodged it. Thornado shot a Sonic Blast right in Her mouth. She roared out in pain. She snapped her jaws but missed. Stoick planned to fly around Her backside so they could fire another shot form the other side.

 _ **'Not so fast!'**_ She exclaimed. She raised her club-like tail and swung it wildly.

 _ **'Look out!'**_ Thornado tried to dodge but this time...their luck was out. They smacked into Her tail dead on and crashed to the ground. Thornado recovered quickly. _**'Stoick!'**_ He ran over to his human. The dragon nudged Stoick.

"Stoick!" Valka ran over to her husband.

 _ **'He's knocked out,'**_ Thornado explained, _**'but I think he'll be fine.'**_

 _ **'Insolent insects!'**_ She faced the downed riders with rage, **_'You will be eaten for attacking me!'_** She reared back, her mouth a gape. Everyone prepared for the worse.

But then, from the blackening clouds above, came a whistle that the Berkians knew all to well. In the blink of an eye a purple fire flew through the air and smacked the back of Her head. A swift moving shadow flew past almost immedietly after. The ground shook as she hit the ground.

"Hiccup," Valkas heart swelled with joy. Aww

"I can see why the dragons were so afraid of that thing, "Hiccup said as they climbed the sky, "She is one ugly dragon."

 ** _'We gotta get Her in the air Hiccup,'_** Toothless explained, ** _'She may be able to fly but Her wings are paper thin.'_**

"I see what your saying bud," Hiccup smiled. He knew that he was facing a gigantic cannibalistic dragon...but this was the most fun he has had in years!

She staggered upwards, the breath nearly knocked out of her. She glared up at the ones who knocked her down. _So there you are,_ She growled in her thoughts as she watched the Night Fury fly around. She extended her wings and lifted herself off the ground. The force of the wind she kicked up sent both vikings and broken building flying.

"Here She comes," Hiccup watched as She effortlessly climbed up to them, "Look out!" Toothless managed to dodge a rage filled fire shot.

She chased them around the island. Sea stacks fell when she crashed into them as if they weren't there. Hiccup glanced back at the gigantic dragon that roared angrily at him. He knew what he had to do and it tore his heart apart. But...he knew that he had no choice. "Okay Toothless. Time to disappear!" Hiccup and Toothless shot straight up into the dark clouds. She followed them right in. The people of Berk could only watch as Her roars echoed down to them.

She hovered among the black clouds, her prey was lost. **_'Show yourself!'_** She threatened. Everything was quiet. but then the silence was broken when Toothless shot a Plasma Blast and it struck Her wing. _**'Ah!'**_ Now that hurt. She spun around several times in an attempt to get a clear shot. She growled in frustration as she couldn't locate the Nigh Fury. Toothless continued firing multiple blasts, each hitting Her harder and harder each time. **_'Enough of this!'_** She roared so loudly that the air shook. She spun around again; this time She left a trail of fire.

Hiccup and Toothless expertly dodged the fire. They flew by Her head, Toothless shot a blast at her to get her attention. The Night Fury dived straight down. She angrily followed; Her roars vibrated the air. "Just a little bit more," Hiccup urged Toothless. Before long Hiccup could see apart of the ground. His plan was going to work! But then...it was as if time had slowed down. The ground in front of them was The Cove. The place where Hiccup and Toothless bonded. Where they learned how to fly together. If the plan went all the way The Cove was going to get destroyed. Hiccup looked back. Green gas filled Her mouth, She was about to fire. It was now or never! "Now!" Hiccup signaled.

Toothless spun around and fired a shot straight into Her mouth. She cried out in pain. Then she noticed the ground that they were hurdling towards. She stuck out her wings but the blasts from the Night Fury had burned holes into them. She couldn't pull up! Hiccup and Toothless pulled away right before She crashed into the ground. She exploded into a fiery explosion that burned away the forest in an instant. The people of Berk stood in shock as the dragon was incinerated. Then they erupted into cheers and applause. When Hiccup and Toothless landed they were surrounded by vikings. They grabbed Hiccup and held him above them in triumph.

Valka watched as the people cheered and high-fived each other.

"Ohhh..."

"Stoick!" Valka cheered in glee. She hugged her husband after she helped him sit up, " He did it Stoick!"

"Wa..." Stoick took a second for his mind to catch up, "Hiccup?" He looked up and saw Hiccup being held up above. Stoick felt joy fill his heart. Finally, after all this...he was back home! Stoick stood up, steadied him before he fell over, then walked over to his son. The people put Hiccup down in front of his father. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. But then Stoick reached out and pulled Hiccup in for a hard hug. "I'm proud to call you my son, "Stoick smiled.

Ignoring the pain from the "viking hug" he was in Hiccup smiled as well. "Thanks...dad."


	30. Goodbye for Now

_This is the final chapter! I can't believe it! Please leave a review! and the first chapter of the sequel How To Train Your Dragon: Broken is up!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Goodbye For Now**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the devastating attack on Berk. Word of how Hiccup defeated Her spread quicker than forest fire. Vikings from all around came to see him and to hear exactly how he killed such a monster. But Hiccup wasn't fond of all the attention. He tried to spent most of his time either helping rebuild or getting to know his mother. He was fascinated by her vast knowledge of dragons. He wanted to learn everything she knew, but something about the "fame" had to be done.

Astrid walked through the town with a skip in her step, she had never felt so happy in her life. Berk was at peace with the dragons and Hiccup was back home. Why wouldn't she be happy!? But through the happiness came a sting of sorrow. "Stormfly..." Astrid stopped and sighed. Stormfly had protected her. And it costed her life to do so.

"Why so sad?"

Astrid turned towards the voice, it was Valka, "Oh, hi Valka. It's just...I miss my dragon, Stormfly."

"Hiccup told me what happened," Valka placed a reassuring hand on Astrids shoulder, "I'm so sorry. If there is anything you need then come to me."

Astrid gave a small smile, "Thanks. Your not the first person to say that."

Valka chuckled, "I bet not. Oh! I almost forgot. Hiccup is at the arena. He wants to give you something before he leaves."

"Before what!?"

 _ **O**_

"I think that's everything bud," Hiccup rechecked everything to be sure.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around and was greeted with a very angry Astrid. "Oh hey there Astrid," Hiccup choice his words carefully in order to avoid her rage.

"What's this about you leaving!?" Astrid looked at him straight in the eyes, "You just got back!"

"I know. It's just..." Hiccup wasn't sure on how to word it.

"Just what?" Astrid didn't bother to hid the hurt from hurt face or her voice.

"You know what...my condition."

"But...you've been fine these past two weeks!" Astrids mind raced around, hoping to stumble a upon something that would make him stay.

"Yea, but most of that time was either with you, my mom, or my dad, or helping out with the village repair," Hiccup reminded her, "But with these people constantly coming to hear about the "breathtaking story" I'm starting to feel uncomfortable."

"Then we'l just tell them to leave," Astrid tired to hide her desperateness. She couldn't explain it...but seeing Hiccup after all these years brought a joy to her. A joy that couldn't be brought to her by anything else. And it only came when she was around Hiccup. She didn't want the joy to go away.

"You know we can't do that," Hiccup chuckled. He placed both of his hands on Astrids shoulders, "Besides I won't be to far away this time. Will you understand...for me?"

Astrid felt her heart swell. She already understood. She understood a long time ago. She just didn't want to feel lonely anymore.

Hiccup saw the sadness on Astrids face, "I-I won't be gone forever. I talked it over with my dad. We agreed that I am still living as a Berk citizen. Just not living _on_ Berk. You get what I mean?" Hiccup turned and started to pick up a small crate that sat behind Toothless.

"I think I do," it made sense to Astrid.

"And I am visiting...more so when the "fame" dies down," Hiccup carried the crate over to Astrid, "But before I go I have something for you."

Astrid took the crate. There was something alive in there because it moved slightly and made little noises. "What is this?"

"Just open it," Hiccup hoped that she would like the one he picked out.

Astrid sat the crate on the ground and popped open the top. She gasped. The worlds tiniest baby Deadly Nadder stared back at her. He looked just like Stormfly. Except that he was a darker blue. "Hiccup...why..."

"I thought with Stormfly...you know...I felt that you should get a new one so you can fly," Hiccup smiled, "I know it's going to be a while before you can actually ride him. But my mom and I found him all alone on a nearby island. It...was pretty obvious that his mother was killed in a Dragon Hunter trap."

Pity filled Astrid. "Ohhh poor thing," she held him close to her chest as if she was cradling a human baby. Then she noticed something, "He has a scar!"

"He was caught in the trap as well," Hiccup bent down and petted the baby dragon, "Getting him out didn't leave him scarless. If you want a ridable dragon I can just-"

"No!" Astrid recoiled with the baby in her hands, "I can't just give him up like that. I don't mind not flying until he grows up."

Hiccup smiled. He stood up and walked over to Toothless, "I guess I should be going now."

Astrids attention tore away from the baby dragon, "But..."

"You can see what island I'm going to be on," Hiccup patted the saddle behind him.

"Uh last time I was on him he nearly threw me off!"

Hiccup laughed, "He'll be much gentler. Right Toothless?"

Toothless smiled at Astrid, promising to not be so rough.

Astrid chuckled, "Eh why not?" She ran over and climbed onto Toothless' back. They raced out of the arena and took off into the sky.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
